Decisions
by kagome55
Summary: Finally back on fanfiction... going to post new chapter soon (7/6/14) Its been a year since the final battle with the Volturi and Renesemee is growing up happy, that is until the half vampire Nahuel shows back up wishing to court Renesemee. Who will she choose Jacob or Nahuel? dont own any of the characters just borrowing
1. Chapter 1

summary: Its been a year since the final battle with the Volturi and Renesemee is growing up happy...that is until the half vampire, Nahuel, shows back up wishing to court Renesemee.

**Decisions**

* * *

><p><span>RENESEMEE'S point of view<span>

It's been a year since me and Jakey got to go to Disney Land, I loved it but I was a little sad because mom and dad couldn't come with me. For some reason all I can think about is Jake and I just want to be around him all the time. I wonder if he feels the same about me.

"Hey Nessie," Jake said as he walked into my room and gave be a huge hug.

"Hey Jakey, what are you doing?" I giggled as I hugged him back and we sat down on my bed.

'Why do i act like a giggling idiot when I'm around him he probably thinks that I'm an annoying idiot.' I thought while looking into his eyes waiting for his answer.

"I was bored and things are settling down at home." He said as he took his muscled arm and wrapped it around my waist and brought me closer to him. I start to blush bright red and I turn my head away from him and my hair falls over my face and makes a curtain so that I have to move it behind my ear when I turn my face back to him.

"That's good...I'm glad." I said not really knowing what to say so I just move my hand to his face and show him the forest and me riding on his wolf form back, it was us about a week ago. 'I really miss that, we had so much fun but now that Im getting older...well my body and mind is and now I look about 13 I can hardly be around him cause I feel so strongly for him for some reason.'

"You wanna go for a run?" He asked with a smile. I couldn't make out a yes because he picked me up so that I was on his shoulder.

"Jake what are you doing? I can walk you know." I giggle out while hitting his back even though I know it won't hurt him. I can hear my dad in the living room laughing at us.

"Hey Edward I'll make sure to bring her home before tomorrow." He said laughing and was about to walk out the house with me on his shoulder, until he stopped suddenly and put me down, I didn't understand until I turned around and saw my mother standing at the front door looking at me with her hands crossed over her chest and foot tapping.

"Jacob Black where are you going with my daughter?" She asked in a toned voice. He just looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Bells we are just going out for a run and just to hang out I swear. I told Edward that she will be back by tomorrow." He said pleading with his hands reaching for her. She gave him a stern look but let him hug her.

"Fine, but she has school tomorrow so she has to be home by 8P.M. or else Jacob. Don't you make me come looking for you." she said with a disgusted look because of the smell. It turns out vampires don't like the smell of werwolves and they don't like the smell of vampires either.

"Thanks mom, I love you." I said once Jake let her go. I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug and Jake grabbed my hand and I blushed bright red as we walked out the door.

"HAHAHAHA." Jake boomed laughing once we hit the trees.

"Jake?" I asked looking at him. I thought he had lost his mind. He let go of my hand so he could wipe the tears that fell from his laughing so hard.

"Sorry Nessie I thought your mom was gonna kill me for a minute there." Jake said once he quit laughing.

"Huh? why are you laughing about that?" I asked scared with my arms wrapping around myself. I felt like crying for some reason.

"Because she knew what I was gonna do and she thought it was too soon." Jake said with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you talking about Jake?" I asked confused while looking up at him.

"Never mind lets go for a run." He said as he walked over to the other side of the trees to phase. 'I wonder what that was all about.' Jake appeared in front of my in his wolf form, his hair was still a little shaggy, which I liked. I walked over to him and jumped onto his back and hugged him.

"Lets go Jake." I said with a smile as I grabbed his fur to hold on. I loved it when he ran fast cause I was able to hold onto him closer even though I didn't have to. He ran just about everywhere in the forest until we made it to Sam's house. I loved hanging out there it was fun and we could all play without getting too mad at each other. Jake and Sam settled their differences but Jake still didn't rejoin his pack but he forced the others to go back to Sam's pack so it's just him. He let me get down and he went to the shed to phase back into a human and put on his spare clothes that Emily keeps out there for the boys. When he walked out and we turned to the door we saw Leah standing there.

"Hey, Jake what's up?" Leah asked as se walked out in shorts and a tank top. I got a little mad my Jakey isn't aloud to see any girl with little to nothing on. I grabbed a hold of Jake's hand and held his arm to my chest while glaring up at her. She gave me a weird look but just turned to look at Jake.

"Nothing, just got to steal Nessie away from the Cullens for a while and decided to come over here so we could all hang out for a bit before Nessie and I went to our place." He told her as he smiled toward her. Leah just gave a nod and walked over to her car and said that she had to go pick up her mom and would be back. We both walking into the house and sat on the couch in the living room with the others.

"Hey Jake, Nessie, what are yawl doing over here? I thought Bella would kill you for taking Nessie away on a school night." Seth said while laying on the floor with his hands under his head looking at us.

"Well she was going to but she stopped because she knew Nessie would miss me and be pissed at her forever." Jake said with a smile as he laid down with his head in my lap. I loved it when he did this cause that meant I could rub my fingers through his hair. 'Wow, Jake's hair is soft today I bet he used the shampoo I bought him.' I thought with a giggle, but stopped when jake turned his head and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked me but I barely herd what he said because I was looking into his eyes.

"What?" I asked once If recovered.

"I asked what was so funny." He said again, but I just looked down at him and smiled.

"Oh, nothing." I love it when I say this because he gets so mad at me.

"Ok love birds knock it off." I herd Emily say as she walked into the room holding a big tray of pizza rolls. There must have been a hundred on there, but I knew she wasn't just gonna give them that and in comes Sam with 4 more trays with the same amount on them.

"Fix enough there Emily." I said laughing.

"Nope there is still more cooking, I have to make a crap ton of them because they are so small and there are a lot of you wolves in my house." She said smiling playfully. Sam turned her toward him and kissed her scar and then her lips passionately.

"Oh hey guys quiet down I have something to tell you...Well 'WE' have something to tell you all." Sam started to say and everyone including me got quiet.

"Sam and I are having a Baby!" She yelled happily with tears going down her face. At first I was shocked but then I started the cheer with everyone else. I walked over to Emily and gave her a huge hug and told her I was happy for her.

"WOW, Sam I didn't think you had it in you." Jake boomed with laugher as he patted his back hard to make him bend over a bit. Sam quickly put him in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"Even though your an Alpha I'm still older boy." He said laughing. I loved watching them wrestle it was funny.

"What are you smiling at young lady?" Sam asked with a smile. I quickly took the smile off my face and started to run around the room away from Sam. I started laughing loudly when he tackled me and started tickling me. I breathlessly ask Jake to help me, and once it left my mouth he came over and pulled him off me.

"Don't worry Nessie I'll save you." He said as he gave a superman pose and looked at the ceiling. I laughed a bit and then he picked me up bridal style and started walking to the door.

"Alright guys I'm gonna go hang out with Nessie for a wile I'll be back later on tonight Oh, and congrats on the new wolf baby." He said smiling. I loved it when he smiled he looked so cute.

"So, where are we going Jakey?" I asked him but instead of an answer he put me on his shoulders and continued to walk into the forest. I just sat on his shoulders having a good old time, that is until I smelt something. It smelt like a vampire but then again it didn't.

"Jake, what is this smell?" I asked him with a questioning expression. Jake stopped walking.

"Cover your eyes." He said angrily. I did and it sounded like her was undressing so I knew he was going to phase. Once I herd his growl I opened them and looked at him.

"What is it Jakey?" I asked even though I knew he couldn't answer me so I bent down and grabbed his clothes and we slowly began to walk toward home. He kept eyeing everywhere waiting for something to happen.

"Hello, Renesemee." I herd some deep strange voice say from behind me. I stopped walking and slowly turned around. Jake was already in front of me and growling lie crazy trying to get this vamp...Wait he didn't just smell like a vampire, he also smelled human...I think he is just like me.

"It's okay Jake, I think he is like me." I said with my hand resting on his head and slowly petting him. Jake just growled at him and then looked up at me whimpering.

"Go ahead and go get dressed." I told him while putting his clothes in his ran to the tree beside me and quickly phased and put his clothes on.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked rather angry. I didn't like him when he was angry cause sometimes it scares me.

"My name is Nahuel, I have come to ask for Renesemee hand in marriage." Once that left his mouth my mouth fell open, 'Did he just ask me to marry him? I'm only 13 I don't want to get married.' I thought looking at him and then to Jake. Jake looked as shocked as I did but then the shock turned to mad and angry and he was shacking.

"What gives you the right to just walk up to her and say that. She doesn't even know who you are." Jake said shaking more and looking more angry by the second.

"On the contrary I knew about her a year ago cause I helped out her parents, I'm the reason why they aren't dead." He said with a smile and then stared into my eyes. I looked away, 'what did he mean when he said he helped save their lives? Mom told me he and dad hand something to do and told Jake to take me to Disneyland and to have fun.' I started to get mad and then I turned and booked it toward home.

"RENESEMEE!" I herd Jake call for me but I just couldn't stop I had too find out what was going on and fast. In about 5 minutes I was home and I saw my family there on the porch.

"What was he talking about?" I ask out of breath.

"What was who talking about sweetie?" My mom asked upset. 'I forgot Alice can't see me when I'm around Jake.'

"When I was with Jake this guy showed up he said his name was Nahuel...He said he saved you guys once...a year ago when I was with jake and you all where here. What was he talking about?" I asked out of breath and still standing in the yard.

"Baby..." She started to say but I interrupted her.

"No, mom don't you baby me, and why did he ask me to marry him when I'm only 13." I asked upset and ran to my dad and let him hold close while I cried.

* * *

><p>A.N.::: hey guys if you all have read a story like mine let me know and I will delete it I don't want to take attention away from someone else's story but so far this all I got and every chapter its going to be Renesemee and Jacob so the next chapter is going to be Jacob's point of view.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

JACOB'S point of view

"RENESEMEE," I tried to stop her but she ran to fast before I knew what she was doing she was gone. I turned toward him and got super pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT...I bet you don't even know her other then her being just like you." I yelled at him as I marched up to him with my finger poking his chest with every word. He just stood there looking at me with a bored expression on his face which made me really angry.

"Yes, I do...you see I was the one that helped save her life a year ago and her precious mother and father." Was all he was able to get out of his mouth before I blew up.

"SO JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVED THEIR LIVES GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?" I yelled in his face. I knew I had to calm down or else I was going to faze and kill him.

"I mostly want to get to know her to find out if she is able to be my mate and we can be together until we both die." He said with a smile and decided to walk toward the Cullen house.

'He had better not touch her or else...she is mine.' I thought as i glared at him but began to follow.

Once we made it to the Cullen house I rushed right past him and saw Nessie laying down on Edward.

"Is she okay, she ran off after this weird half-ling showed up and saying that he was going to marry her and we don't even know him." I said as I walked over and sat by Edward gently stroking my Nessie's hair.

After Nessie was born me and Edward got along just fine, because I didn't want to kiss Bella or make her mine, even though I wanted so bad to kiss his daughter and make her mine I know I can wait for her to get older.

"I know she told us, so where is Nahuel? I bet he is here somewhere." Edward said eyeing me. I nodded toward the door and seconds later he walked in.

"Hello again Nahuel." Bella said as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yell, but then regret it when I notice that Nessie is waking up." I immediately walk over to her.

"Jake? I had the most weirdest dream." She said smiling at me but then I was her frown while looking past me.

"Who are you and no I will not marry you." She told him as she stood up and held my hand.

"My name is Nahuel and I helped your mom and dad once and I've came back to visit...When I saw you I just couldn't hold back my feelings...I'm very sorry that I came on too strong. Can you forgive me?" He told her as he walked over to her and grabbed the other hand that I wasn't holding and kissed it. I got really angry but I had to calm down because she wasn't mine. She looked up at him smiling and blushing.

"Sure...But don't pull that again I am so not ready for that and I'm not ready for a boyfriend right now but we sure can be friends right." I smiled once she told him that cause that meant she didn't like him. "Ha in your face you bloodsucker." I thought with a smirk.

"Bells I think it's time for us to go hunt." Edward said to bella with a smile on his face. I knew that when they went to hunt that wasn't all they did.

"Hey Nessie you wanna go to the movies, our day still isn't over yet." I asked her with a smile that I knew she couldn't say no to.

"Sure, Nahuel do you wanna come with us?" Nessie asked him with a smile but she was still holding my hand. I glared at him wishing he would say no but he smirked at me.

"Sure what movie?" He asked her. I knew he was doing this to try and get closer to her so that she would choose him over me but I couldn't have that.

"You want to watch that new Paranormal Activity movie that just came out?" I asked her cause i knew she didn't like scary movies unless I was there so she could hold onto me.

"Yea that sounds like fun. Lets go." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I almost growled and pounced onto Nahuel when he grabbed her other hand, but i couldn't when I saw her smile and blush.

It took us about 30 minutes to get to the theatre, get out tickets, and find a seat. I sat on Nessie's left because that is where I always sat when we watched movies. Nessie pulled the arm rest up and scooted closer to me with her arms around my torso and legs bent up under her. I smiled down at her and wrapped my arm around her.

"You are so warm Jake. Your my own little oven when I'm cold." She told me as she snuggled closer to me. I looked over and smiled at Nahuel who just glared at me. The Trailers began to roll and nessie got more comfortable, with her head closer to my shoulder.

"I can't wait to watch it, it's going to be so scary." She said while bouncing up and down.

"What if I get scared." Nahuel said questionably at her. She turned to him and said that he could hold onto her if he wanted. I rolled my eyes at waited for the movie.

**(I WONT SPOIL THE MOVIE SO...ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER)**

"That was so scary Jakey." Nessie said as soon as the movie was over. She was so scared that she ended up sitting completely in my lap with her mouth on my neck holding onto me tightly.

"Jakey, Im hungry can I drink a bit from you?" She asked me with her mouth by my neck and lightly nipping it. All I could do was nod and then moan once I felt her teeth puncture my neck. she had moved her body so that she was stratiling my lap with her arms on my shoulder. I growled deeply when she bit harder and her sucking got stronger.

"If you don't stop Nessie you will kill me." I lied so that she would stop because she was creating a problem for me. She stopped and looked at me with my blood smeared on her lips. I smiled, but our connection was lost when HE cleared his throat.

"That was some movie wasn't it?" HE said smiling at us.

"Yea it was, are you ready to go home?" I asked Nessie, trying to ignore him. She nodded and stood up. I whipped the excess blood off my neck. Nessie looked at me and licked the blood off her lips.

"Lets go." She laughed and skipped toward the exit. Once we got outside Nahuel grabbed her hand and walked her to the car and held her door open for her. She blushed and got into the car. He walked to the back door and got in. 'He is sooooo going down.' I thought. When I got into the car, started it and we were on our way home I grabbed Nessie's hand and held onto it the whole way home. She blushed and looked out the window the whole way home.

Once we made it back to the Cullen's house I walked her into the house and walked her to her room. When we where in her room she went and got her PJs and walked into the bathroom and changed. While she was changing I decided to take off my shoes and shirt and laid on her bed and under her covers. I don't know where Nahuel went and frankly I don't care he left after we arrived so that meant I had Nessie all to myself.

When Nessie walked out she was in her dog PJs that I loved so much. She smiled at me and crawled into bed. I smiled at her and she laid her head on my naked chest.

"Love you Nessie." I told her, but I don't think she herd me because she was already breathing heavily with her breathing even. After a few minutes I followed her and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: so is it good? and sorry it took me a while haha...hopefully it will take about a week or less for the next chapter depending on how my college classes go. LOVE YOU ALL ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**RENESEMEE'S point of view**

When I rolled over onto my side I felt something or should I say someone laying beside me, I knew it had to be Jake because no one else would lay down with me. I smiled and moved closer to him. I decided to "accidently" put my hand under his shirt and got to touch his abs. 'Man, Jake you abs are hot.'

A few more minutes later Jake began to stir and he sat up slowly. 'In about 10 seconds he will try and wake me up.' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Nessie are you up." Jake asked me. I had a feeling that he knew I was up.

"Yea, why are you here Jake?" I ask. I can't remember Jake still being here with me when I was falling asleep.

"Yea, that is still cool right? Even though you look about 13, your technically one." Jake laughed at me. I got a little mad and jumped on him.

"Yea and I can still kick your ass." I said to him and got him into a head lock, while laughing. Jake growled at me and flipped me off him and pinned me to the bed.

"Got you," Jake said to me with his sexy smile on him face. I blushed when he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I sat up and jumped on his back and clang onto his back.

"So, you want to wrestle do you...Don't go crying to mommy when I kick your ass little lady." Jake laughed while trying to grab hold of my leg. My grip on his neck stayed tight and I moved a bit out of his reach while laughing at him.

"What ever Jakey it will be you who is crying to my mom, haha." I laughed but quickly stopped when he grabbed my ankle and rotated me around so I was in front of him and our chests where touching. I looked up at him blushing bright red. I forgot that he was shirtless and my PJs were thin so I could feel all of his muscles.

"Why are you blushing?" Jake asked as he turned around and pinned me against my wall. 'God this is so hot' I thought as i looked at him and decided to pretend like I was trying to get away but really I was rubbing against him.

"I don't know what your talking about Jakey." I said with a smirk on my face and leaned up close his face. He moved his hands so that they where cradling my ass. I kissed his cheek and flipped over to his back and ran to the bathroom while giggling.

"YOU!" Jake yelled with a growl. I just laughed cause I knew he wasn't really mad.

"Love you too Jakey...Hey you should go make us some breakfast while I get ready for school." I said through the closed door. I decided to go to school on the Reservation so that I could be closer to Jake.

"Alright what ever. Just hurry up in there squirt." Jake said to me and began to walk down the stairs. I hurried up and took a shower, but i left my clothes in my room. When I walked out of my bathroom (her bathroom is connected to her room.) I stopped and screamed loud. It took Jake a second to realized I screamed and he and dad ran to my room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I yelled at Nahuel, who was sitting on my bed.

"I thought I could see you before you went to school." He told me. I looked at dad upset and freaked out.

"Get out of my daughter's room your not supposed to be in here without her permission, let alone when she is naked." My dad told him angrily with black eyes. He stood up walked over to me and apologized before leaving.

"Are you okay Nessie?" Jake asked me when he ran to me and hugged me while looking at my face. I looked up and nodded with a smile. 'Thanks dad...I love you.' I thought to him. He looked at me, smiled and followed him out the door.

"Yea I'm good...thanks Jake." I said while hugging him back. We stood there just holding one another for while until Jake pulled back.

"Um, you get dressed while I go finish making us food." He told me as he walked out the door. I smiled and shut my door. I walked over to my closet. 'What should I wear today?' I thought while looking inside it. 'Ah this looks perfect.' I thought. Once I was dressed I walked down stairs to find my favorite breakfast.

"Here you go Nessie, your favorite. Scrambled eggs with salt and pepper, oh and some bacon." Jake said not looking at me because he turned around and began to fix extra bacon for himself.

"Hey Jake...does this look alright?" I asked when I was standing beside him. He turned and looked at me and then his mouth flew open with huge eyes. I looked down to see if anything was wrong. I was wearing black and white converse shoes that go to my knees, see-through black pantyhose, really short black shorts, a black tank top with a big red shirt over it so it was laying lopsided on one shoulder, my hair curly and down with my black eyeliner and red eye shadow on.

"Um, I think that you should go up and change because that is too revealing on you." Jake told me while blushing.

"Nah, I like it so I'm going to wear it." I said as I turned around and sat in front of my plate. Once I finished my food I walked over to a pouting Jake and kissed his cheek.

"By Jake see you when I get home from school." I told him as I walked outside and got into my Dad's car, so he could take me to school.

"So, I take it you and Jake are getting closer together?" My dad asked me while he drove me to school. We had to pull a few strings to be able to let my mom and dad take me to the Reservation school. The only reason why I was able to was cause Jake's pack and my family got closer together once I was born and Jake threw a fit about him wanted to be closer to me so I was able to go.

"Yup," I said with a big smile on my face.

"You know if you want to spend some time alone with him a little longer just ask, but I don't really want you to be with him till your older and if you too want to okay baby girl." My dad told me but I just looked out the window and half smiled. 'Dad I doubt that he liked me like that so I decided to just be by him for as long as I can. Yea I like him but I bet that he will find someone his own age soon, cause who would want to be with a kid like me.' I thought to him. He didn't reply at first he just drove. Once we got to school and parked he turned toward me.

"Baby girl trust me if you like him and you think he might like you then go ahead and tell him when you think you are ready the worse that could happen is that he won't talk to you for a while...and I know it will hurt but if you like him enough you will accept his answer and hope he finds happiness okay." My dad told me with loving eyes. I knew he meant well even though it sounded harsh.

"Thanks dad, even though I don't like what you told me I know your right. I love you and see you when I get home." I gave him a quick kiss and got out of the car and ran toward class hoping the bell didn't ring. Luckily I got into my 8th grade math class before my teacher showed up.

"Alright class today we are going to have a pop quiz." Once the teacher said that everyone booed and groaned.

"Hey, Nene did you read chapter 4 last night? I didn't get a chance to." One of my friends, Rachel, asked me while trying to get a pencil from her backpack.

"No, I completely forgot, ugh, I am totally going to fail this test. Jake decided to take me out last night and I completely forgot all about it." I said while freaking out and trying to open my book to chapter 4 and to try and remember what I can.

"Wow, I still can't believe that your mom and dad lets you hang out with that high school guy...he is so cute to." Rachel said to me while twirling her pencil around her fingers.

"Yea I know but he is a family friend, his and and my mom are really close friends so he comes over a lot to hang out." I said lying through my teeth. 'Even though I really like him I can't say anything about it ugh this sucks.' I thought with my head on my hand and giving a deep sigh.

"Alright put your books up, I only want to see pencils and scrap paper out on your table." The teacher told everyone when he stood up with the papers. Once I got mine and looked at the first problem I realized that my dad went over this with me a couple of times and I remember how to do it. I breezed through the test. 'I hope I got an A on it...well at least a B would be fine.' I thought with a smile when I turned my paper in.

Since I was one of the first few done I decided to take my cell phone out that Jake bought me so that I could text him while I was at school. Mom and dad don't know about it yet so that's why I still have it.

(The **bold is Renesemee** while the _italicized is Jacob_)

**hey jakey wut ya up 2?**

_nuthin just layin in ur room_

**WHAT...u better get outta my room mister**

_how about u make me short stuff_

**u wait till i get home n ur on**

_hahaha ur funny but i wont b here when u get home_

**wut? y not?**

_cause i have to go talk to sam for a bit and it might take a wile_

**oh...ok...i have 2 go**

_Nessie wait u dont have to do that...i wil try and b home be4 dinner ok_

**ok**

I got a little upset that he wasn't going to be home. 'He has a life of his own and he hasn't seen his dad in a while so he might want to spend time with him. I just have to understand that Jake can't always be around me.' I thought with a frown and tears threatening to fall from my face.

"Is anyone else taking a test?" My teacher asked once Mikey took his up, since he usually gets done last.

"No...Okay...so today we are going to learn about..."

(I'm just going to skip over math because nothing interesting happens in there except class...Im going to skip her science and english class...so right now its lunch and after lunch its History.)

"Hey, Nene how do you think you did on your test?" Rachel asked me while holding onto Mikey's hand. They were together and have been since the beginning of 7th grade.

"I think I did really good. At first I thought I wouldn't know how to do it but once I got my paper I remembered most of what we did in class." I said while moving with the line to get food.

"That's good and your lucky because I barley knew how to do it. I think I might need to stay after school to study with the teacher sometime this week." I started to listen to her but my mind went blank once I looked up and saw Nahuel standing by the cafeteria doors.

"Sorry Rachel, I have to got talk to him for a minute." I walked over to him trying to not draw attention as I snuck out the door.

"What are you doing here, your starting to freak me out." I asked him while standing across from him, but also away from the doors.

"I'm sorry I just don't know how to act around you your one of the very few half-lings that I have been around and It's nice to be around someone your own kind once in a while who sleeps, eats and drinks blood." He told me with a sad face. He began to turn around and walk away, but I stopped him.

"Well, If you want to get to know me and hang out more that is all you have to say you don't need to be a creeper and sneak into my room and follow me around like a weirdo." I said looking away from his face. He may be weird and creeping but he was very cute to look at.

"Oh, well do you think that we could go out to eat somewhere and talk?" He asked me while blushing.

"That is sweet of you but I barely know you to be alone with you so could Jake come with us?" I said with a smile on my face and leaning backwards with my fingers through the fence.

"Yea, sure that be just fine." He told me with a half smile and told me to call him when I wanted to get together and where we would go.

"Darn I have to go I barely got time to eat...Bye."I said while waving and walking though the doors to go eat me something for lunch.

"Hey, where where you?" Rachel asked me questionably.

"I told you I needed to talk to someone and sorry it took me so long to get back." I said apologetically. She just smiled at me and gave me some of her food while still holding Mikey's hand and giggled when he whispered into his ear.

**DING...DING...DING**

"Darn it...It's already time for class? How long was I out there for?" I asked myself while throwing away he tray for her. We all walked to our own classes. Once I made it to History class I grabbed my seat that was in the back of the room and took out my cell phone out of habit and noticed that Jake texted me during lunch.

_Ness, plz dont b mad at me...i wuff u =)_

He knew I loved it when he texted me the 'wuff u'. 'Gosh I just can't stay mad at him but I just wish he would be home cause I miss him already.'

**im not mad ****I just miss you a lot**

I decided to delete it all and retyped the 'im not mad' and send that. 'I can't tell him that I miss him a lot, he will think that I'm weird or something.' I though after I send the text.

"Alright everyone pass up your homework." Mrs. Dotson told everyone once she knew everyone what in class. I passed mine up and got my history book out to chapter 8 and read that it was about the civil war and I knew Uncle Jasper knew a lot about wars and would be able to help me with it.

"I want you all the read chapter 8 and then write the vocabulary and review for homework tonight. You all have all class period and tonight to finish it, so get started. I began to read but then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw that Jake had texted back.

_hey Nessie thanxs for not bein mad ;p_

**ur welcome...so wut r yall talkin about?**

_just some wolf stuff_

**ah okay well in that case bye**

_i thought u said u werent mad at me_

**im not**

_then y r u mad?_

**because u always tell me stuff n now u dont**

_im sorry Nessie i dont mean to it just happeneds...how about i make it up to you by taking you out tonight_

**u cant remember mom will get mad...its a school night**

_leave ur mom to me she wont care i bet_

**alright well i have to get back to class i wuff u**

_i wuff u too Nessie_

For the rest of the class period I read, did all my vocabulary and was almost done with my review by the time the bell rang for last and final class, GYM. 'UGH, I hate gym.' I thought while slowly making my way to the gym.

"Hey look on the bright side at least you get to see half naked guys running around." my other friend Sundown said. Yeah, I know why would her parents name her that? Well she told me her parent's were hippies but either way that sucks having that name.

"Yea, but I already got me a man." I said with a smile on my face.

"Jake doesn't count because you can't date him. By the time you hit legal he will already be married, so don't have your hopes up okay sweetheart." She told me while smiling, "Oh and who said all these guys were for you." She laughed but gave me hug. I just laughed along with her, when she said stuff like that. I never took it personal at all cause I knew she was playing around.

"What ever SNOWFLAKE, I said back laughing and ran into class before she could get ahold of me.

**(After school)**

"Hey dad," I said smiling with a bruise on my cheek. He looked up at me and got very furious and jumped out of the car.

"Who did this to you?" he asked me while barely touching my face and looking it over. I rolled my eyes and told him I got hit in the face by a kickball in GYM class.

"Renesemee, you have to be more careful okay. Now I think your mom is going to kill me for letting this happen even though I did nothing." he said with a slight laugh but still frowned.

"It's fine dad all I need is some of Jake's blood and I'll be fine." I told him laughing and getting in the car. He didn't say anything but got into the car and drove us home.

**(At the Cullen's house)**

I walked through the door and went to my room to see what he did to it. When I opened the door I expected it to be a mess or something, but it was the same as I had left it this morning. Except, there was a note laying on my bed and it looked like it was from Jake.

_Hey Nessie,_

_I know your going to be more upset with me but i can't stop i have to leave for a while. Same needs some help with hunting this vampire that tried to kill Emily and I can't just sit around they are like my family. I know your apart of my family too but I can't bring you with me just incase you get hurt. so please stay safe and try not to get hurt too bad till I get back._

_Love you lots and then more,_

_**Jacob Black**_

Once I got done reading it I read it again and one more time to make sure that it was real, my Jake had left and I wouldn't know if he was coming back.

* * *

><p>A.N.: i decided to make this one extra long because it took me longer to actually write it than planned but i hoped you all liked it...let me know what you think...the more review i get the shorter time it takes to write and post haha<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**JACOB'S point of view**

I felt really bad after I wrote that note to her but I just had to I couldn't just let Sam go alone after all that was his wife now and they were going to have a pup together. I knew he would have done the same for me if that had happened to Nessie, so I had to leave. ' I'm so sorry Nessie please forgive me but I just had to do this...I will miss you so much.' I thought as I ran all the way to Sam's place on two legs.

"Jake, thanks for coming, even though I know this has nothing to do with you now. I just really need an extra friend to help me out with this so that I can find this bitch and kill her." Sam said while holding onto Emily and soothing her by rubbing her hair.

"No, it's no problem I told Nessie that I had some stuff to do and that I would be back when I got done so it's cool, besides your family." I told him smiling. We went over to where the attack happened.

"So, how did this all happen?" I asked a little confused when we stopped near the river by their house.

"Emily said that she was walking to the river because she was feeling restless and wanted to take a walk and then dip her feet in the water, but she said that once she made it to the river she saw something move fast on the other side of the river." Sam started saying and then had to stop because he was getting angry and shaking.

"It's okay Sam take your time." I told him with my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Once he stopped shaking he started talking again.

"She told me that she started to get scared and tried to run but she ran into something hard and cold. When she looked up she saw a woman that looked to be about twenty and she had short cropped hair that was blood red,spiked with orange tips, and apparently she wore a short black flowing dress and a spiked bracelet on her wrist. She also said that she had red eyes and was about to kill her but luckily I had showed up in time before it happened. I never saw her so I'm guessing that she left once she herd me coming." He finished his story while looking on the ground to try and find anything that he can try and get a scent off of, I tried to help but he growled at me and said he needed to find it himself. IT took him about 5 more minuted and he said he got the scent. I ran over to where he was.

"Okay I think I might have it. This is the only scent I don't recognize that is in the area and smells like a vampire." Sam said as I began to smell it also. It stunk just like any vampire but it had a hint of peppermint mixed with it.

"Alright lets get the other guys out here to smell it and we will be on our way." I told him once I was sure I got the scent down.

Since I had some free time I decided to text Nessie to see what she was doing. Unfortunately I ended up messing it all up and now she is mad at me and probably will be really upset, since I probably won't come home tonight. I probably won't sleep tonight since I've gotten so used to sleeping beside her and now I can't for a while.

"Hey Jake everyone is ready, you coming, or did you change your mind?" Sam asked me while he was standing by everyone. I smiled and put my phone in my pocket and walked over to them.

"Yea I'm coming, but where are we going to keep our clothes?" I asked and Sam laughed and told me that Seth's mom would let us take her truck to keep all of our stuff in it.

"Alright, so lets go." I told him with a pat on his back. He smiled and went to Emily and kissed her, her tummy and hugged Leah.

"Thank you so much for staying behind Leah, It really means a lot to me and Em." He told her with a smile. She just smiled and rubbed her cousin's belly

"Anything for family." She told him and waved at all of us. A lot has changed in Leah since Austin showed up at Leah's job a month ago.

**HOW SHE MET AUSTIN**

Leah was waitressing at Ryan's Restaurant in mid-afternoon when she walked over to a table with a guy and what looked like to be his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes cause she hated waiting on couples, they always took forever and barely tipped at all.

"Ok what would you like to drink?" She had asked the girl first to be polite.

"I'll have a coke, and what about u Austin?" She had asked him, but when she herd him say nothing she turned to him and once they locked eyes something seemed to change in her, she immediately smiled and told him her name.

"Um, hi I'm Leah." Was all she said when Austin stood up and really looked at her.

"Austin?" His girlfriend tried to ask him something or maybe to get his attention away from Leah but he seemed to forget she was even there.

"Um, hi my name's Austin, Austin Dundan, and I'm sorry to say this even though we just met but I feel strongly for you and I don't know why that is." Austin told her while standing in front of her and moving his arms up like he wanted to hold her but couldn't.

"HELLO! Did you forget about your GIRLFRIEND?" His girlfriend had yelled while she stood up. She pushed Leah so hard to get her out of the way that Leah stumbled back.

"Look here SLUT he is my man and you are not taking him away from me." She told her with an evil glare. Austin looked at her and pulled his arm free from her grasp.

"Are you okay there Leah?" Once he said her name she blushed bright red and her breath caught in her throat.

"Um, yea...I should be going." She said while moving her arm out of him hand and walked toward the kitchen. Once she made it in there she slid down the wall and clenched her fist onto her shirt.

"What is this feeling...I need to talk to Sam." She told herself. She quickly got up and told her manager that she needed to take a break right now and would be back soon. After she spent and hour talking on the phone to Sam she realized that she had just imprinted on Austin, but he already had a girlfriend. Could she just steal him away from her just like what happened to her?

"Sorry it took me forever, but I'm back." She told her boss. Her boss just smiled and waved to show her that she herd. Once Leah got her apron back on she walked right out and was about to waitress a table something caught her eye. She turned her head and saw Austin still sitting at his table, but this time alone. Confused she walked over to him.

"Um Austin? Why are you still here?" She had asked him while she sat down across from him. He looked at her with a smile.

"I'm not really sure but I feel really close to you and for some reason I just want to be with you, and no one else. Plus, I didn't have your number and I wanted to ask If you would like to go on a date with me. I know its very rushed and I just met you and this is going to sound very dumb but, do you believe in love at first sight?" Austin had asked her with his hands balled up and leaning toward her. Leah was taken aback by this and didn't think that he would ask her this but smiled and told him that she did and would love to go on a date with him. Ever since then they have been together, but Leah is reluctant to tell him that she is a werwolf, cause she thinks he would leave, when we all know that he won't.

**BACK TO JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Alright so once we get into the forest I want us to split up and once you get something I want you to howl as loud as you can okay." Sam told all of us. I nodded and took off my pants when when got so far out and morphed into my wolf form.

'Alright I think I will go east.' I thought to myself and quickly ran east. As I was running I tried to get any kind of smell of a vampire. After an hour of pure running I didn't get a single scent and no one has howled yet so I decided to run north instead. While running I began to get hungry and I saw a deer a ways up so I decided to hunt it and eat so that I can keep my strength up.

"AAAAAAWHOOOOOOO!" I picked my head up to make sure I herd right, and a second later I herd it again. One of the pack has the scent or found something. I ran as fast as I can in the same direction as the yell. I was the last one to arrive and everyone was already shifted into their human forms.

"What took you so long Jake?" Embry asked me with a smirk. I growled and quickly shifted to my human form.

"What ever Embry it took me a while cause I was a state away from you." I told him while rolling my eyes.

"Anyways, Quil said that he got something. What you get Quil?" Sam said while turning his attention to him.

"I was running this way when I got the same scent as the one we smelt by the river, but it smelt like she was here maybe 2 or 3 days ago and look, I found this." He said while holding up some red and orange in it.

"Is that her hair?" I asked while pointing at it. Quil nodded and leaned down to smell it.

"Yup it's hers alright and it has a hint of human on it, so she might have just fed a couple of days ago." Quil told us while he let us hold it one at a time and smell it.

"So, we keep heading south and try and find her?" I asked once I got my smell from it.

"Yup, I want to find her and kill her asap." Sam said while looking angry and walked away from us and morphed into his wolf form.

"Alright lets get to it then." I said as I also morphed, instead of waiting on everyone else I just ran ahead and went south. After running for an hour I switched course and went east again just in case I missed something.

I got bored while running and decided to make a quick stop by a town and ran behind a closed store and shifted into my human form and broke in to find some clothes. Once I found me some I took some money to use to buy a pre-paid phone so that I can try and keep in touch with Nessie at least.

After I left I decided to just run back into the forest and sleep until morning and then buy myself a phone and hopefully be able to let her know why I really left and didn't tell her that I did.

**(MORNING)**

I woke up to feeling something cold touching my arm. I opened my eyes and saw short, spiked red and orange hair. My eyes widened because I was face to face with the vampire that was going to kill Emily. I growled loudly and pushed her away from me.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily toward her, but then I smelt a distinct scent of human on her.

"Why are you killing innocent people?" I asked still angry and ready to pounce on her.

"I'm not the one killing...I'm saving." Was all she said before she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: SOOOOOOO? Is it good? I know i added it really fast but i couldn't help it haha i just couldn't stop writing haha...let me know if u like it ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**RENESEMEE'S point of view**

"I can't believe it...He couldn't have left...Did you know that he was leaving?" At first I was talking to myself but then I asked my dad. He just nodded with a sad face.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" I asked him about to cry. He walked over to me and hugged me and told me he was sorry but Jake had asked him not to tell me because he didn't want me upset at school. I was too upset so I just ran outside and into the woods hoping to smell him, but I got nothing and just broke down upset.

"Renesemee? What's the matter, are are you okay?" I looked up a bit and saw that it was Nahuel.

"I don't think I am...Jake left and I don't know if he is coming back." I told him upset and was a little shocked when he hugged me with his arms around my waist, but gladly accepted it and hugged him back with my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Nahuel, I really needed that." I had told him after I cried on him for ten minutes and let him still hug me a little longer.

"You know what your not half bad maybe this friend thing can work out...I'm hungry do you want to stay at my place for a bit...I don't think that I could stand being alone tonight." I had told him while letting him pick me up and take me home. At first it felt weird having someone else other than Jake hold me but I have to try and get over him cause after the talk with dad I would rather be Jake's friend forever than loose him as a friend, so I'm going to try and get over him.

"I know you feel weird around me and I'm sorry that I freaked you out when we first met but I knew about you when you where little and I have always wanted to meet you and It just slipped out that I wanted to marry you." Nahuel explained to me while holding me bridal style and walking to the house. I just smiled and told him that it was fine and that we could try and be friends.

"I'm fine with just being your friend for right now at least." He told me with a laugh. I just blushed and nodded.

_'Im the type of girl you wanna chew all on my bubble gum, all on my bubble gum'_ My cell went off and I opened it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Nessie are you busy right now?" My friend Sundown (her first name is stormie, but sometimes I call her storm) asked me.

(from now on we will call her storm or stormie ok ^_^ just to make it less complicated)

"Nope, what's up Storm?" I had asked while walking over to a log and sitting down with my legs crossed and bending down a bit.

"Do you want to hang out and spend the night tonight?" I smiled and told her I would love that.

"Okay, awesome see you around 7?" She asked.

"Sure just let me get ready and I'll have my mom drop me off." I told her.

"So, your going to your friends." Nahuel said with a sad face.

"Crap I'm sorry Nahuel I completely spaced...you can still stay at the house tonight but I think I should go to Storm's house cause you know I've known her for a long time and I miss her. Is that okay?" I asked him.

"Nah, it's okay and why are you asking me?" He asked shocked.

"Cause I already had plans with you and wanted to know if it's okay that I cancel tonight." I told him with a small smile. He just smiled at me and asked if I was still hungry.

"Hell yea lets hunt." I said as we ran further into the forest to find some deer. We decided to race and of course I beat him cause I have my father's speed in me.

"I want that one." I said while pointing to one. I snuck closer to it, once I was about 4 feet away I ran and tackled it before it had time to realize what was happening and quickly drank. Once I was done I stood up and licked my lips with a smile on my face. Nahuel already drank form 3 once I finished my first.

"Dang you drink fast." I said with my hands on my hips while looking at him.

"I don't fully drain them I just cut them and drink a few gulps and let them run off, I don't like taking their lives from them." Nahuel stated as he wiped the blood from his lips. I stood there shocked and never thought about it before.

"Oh, well thats good that you don't," I said with a smile, "but I'm full so I'm going to run back to the house to get ready for my sleep over." I finished and rushed back home. When I finally made it to my room I saw my dad still there.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you." He started to tell me but I held up my hard and told him it was fine and gave him a hug.

"Can you ask mom to get the car ready, I'm going to spend the night with Storm and try not to worry about Jake too much." I said with a fake smile on my face. He leaned down and kissed my head.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He told me and then he was gone. I quickly got my box out and started packing. By the time I was done and was in the car I had about 5 minutes till I had to be there.

"Alright mom lets go." I said with a half smile. 'I hope I get to see Jake soon...I miss him sooooo much. I really hope he doesn't imprint on another while he is gone. I know I'm being selfish but I just can't help it I don't think I could handle it if he was with someone else and got her pregnant with his baby.' At this thought I started to cry silently.

"Baby are you okay?" I mom asked as he looked at me and wiped my tear away.

"Yea, I'm fine just had a random thought." I told her and continued to watch the road. Another minute or two passed and we pulled into Storm's driveway. I got out and grabbed my stuff.

'By mom love you." I told her and then shut the door and walked toward the house. Once I opened the front door and shut it my mom left and I was tackled to the ground my none other than her HUGE dog Pepper.

"Storm come get her off me." I tried to yell but Pepper just laid on my stomach and licked my cheek.

"Aw, she likes you haha." Storm said while laughing but eventually pulled her off me.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked me while helping me with my stuff and taking it to her room.

"Where is your aunt at?" I asked while looking around.

"Oh, she is on a date right now. She should be back by midnight. So we got the place to ourselves." she said with a smile. I barely smiled and sat down.

"Aw Nessie what's the matter?" She asked me while sitting down by my feet.

"Jake had to leave and go hunting with his friends for a while and I'm not sure when he is coming back and where he is going is very dangerous and I'm afraid he won't make it home safe." I told her with some tears in my eyes. She just looked into my eyes not saying anything but trying to come up with something.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I'm not really sure what to say because I have no idea what your going though but I can try and cheer you up." She told me with loving eyes.

"Thanks Storm." I told her with a small smile. So through out the night we talked about boys and it turns out she likes this guy Seth and wants to try and talk to him but won't because she is too scared to talk to him and he doesn't know that she watches him. He doesn't even know her.

"Seth Clearwater?" I asked. She looked at me with shocking eyes.

"Yea, how do you know?" She asked me.

"He is a very close family friend I could talk to him for you if you like." I told her with a sly smile, she blushed and shook her head.

"No, I want to try and do this one on my own." She told me blushing and turned toward the T.V. and turned it on.

"Let's see what's on tonight." She said while trying to distract me. We stayed up late talking and watching movies. It was maybe about 3 a.m. by the time we got too tired and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day around noon and looked at my phone and saw I had a text from a weird number. I shrugged and opened it.

_hey Ness, i know ur probably mad but i was just wanting to see how u were doin_

I immediately smiled and looked at the time and he sent it maybe 5 minutes ago. Still smiling I replied.

**im not rele mad jake but its good to hear from u...how is the hunt? r u ok**

_yea im fine dont worry babe and im glad ur not mad at me...things r going slow_

**oh, ok i miss u so much**

_i miss you too Ness hows school going_

**not sure me and storm decided to skip 2day**

_Nessie...u know i hate it wen u skip_

**sorry...did u know she likes Seth, do u think she could b his imprint?**

I smiled when I sent that, it would be really cool if she was cause then I could tell her everything and we would be that much closer. At least I hope so.

"Hey, who are you texting over there?" Storm asked me while laying on her stomach and her arms bend on the bed so she was sitting up a bit.

"Jake, he ended up getting a new cell so he could text me on his trip." I told her smiling brighter than ever.

_rele now...i might talk to him about her, but i wont b by them for a while_

**y is that?**

_im on my own right now and i got a rele strong lead...g2g for a bit_

**oh okay n b careful ok**

_sure will b safe Nessie_

**i will if u will Jake**

"Aw that is so sweet." she said with a smile and got up, "I don't know about you but I am starving." She said while holding her stomach. When it growled at her we both laughed and when into the kitchen to look for something to eat. There wasn't anything in the fridge and we looked in the cabinets too.

"Ha ha ha well I guess she hasn't been shopping, sorry Nessie." Storm said apologetically to me.

"Hey, Storm where is your Aunt? I never saw her come home last night." I said as I looked at her confused.

"Oh, well...she probably stayed the night with him or something." She told me. I knew it was a lie so I had to force it out of her.

"Okay, Stormie you can't lie to me where is your Aunt?" I asked her while lifting her head up to look at me. I knew that when she looked into my eyes she couldn't lie to me.

"A few days ago, when I came home from school...I went into the kitchen to get a snack and I saw something red on the floor I thought she had spilt something and forgot to clean it up again, but when I went to clean it up it was more thick than I thought and realized that it was blood. I freaked out and began to look for her but I couldn't find her. I walked outside and saw her leaning on the fence with a long gash on her right side I began to freak out and ran to her. She was breathing heavily and told me to run and to get away, and that I shouldn't come back because "they were looking for me". She ended up dying before I could ask her anymore questions or even dial 911. I ended up burying (hope u know what i trying to say lol) her in the back yard and since I don't have a job I can't really pay the bills so when they shut off the heat and electricity I'm going to have to find somewhere else to live." She ended up telling me.

(have u ever noticed that when people type lol it looks like someone drowning wwwlolwww - there now he is swimming in water lol ok back to the story)

"That is ridiculous you are not staying here you are coming to my house and staying with me I will not let you be alone...and you don't have any other family member to go to, and I'm really sorry about your aunt." I told her with a hug and we sat down on a chair by the table. She looked down at her hands and began to cry.

"I can't do that to you, I will just be in your way and as far as I know she is my only living relative." I felt really bad I didn't realize this had happened to her and I should have before and I will not let her stay here alone. I know it might be a risk for my family but she is my best friend and I know she would do the same for me.

"I don't care your coming to live with me and that is final. Get your stuff packed missy we move out today." I told her laughing and dragging her to her room and helping her pack.

A.N.:: YAY im done haha sorry it took forever i just had a lot going on so i didn't get the chance to really write so i decided to go ahead and write this chapter and the next back to back before i posted it up as a special treat so tomorrow i will post the next chapter ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**JACOB'S point of view**

I sat there shocked, 'how could she be saving? This doesn't make any sense at all.' I thought to myself with a questioning look. I had so many questions to ask and find out but the only was to get them answered where to find her again. I stood up and decided to go ahead into town and get me a phone to be able to text Nessie.

When I made it into town it was already 10am so stores had to be open. Unfortunately luck was not on my side and the phone store was closed till 5pm tonight. I couldn't wait that long so I went around back, broke the doorknob from the employee only door and walked right in. It took me about 5 minutes to grab 3 phones that I liked and thought was durable, took money from the register and grabbed a crap ton of minute cards most said ''unlimited call and text for a month'' and the rest said ''unlimited texting for a month''.

Hopefully this would last me a while. I quickly left and ran to the forest and unwrapped all of it, and of course the cell phones were dead so I had to charge them. I put it all in my pockets and took out the money. Over all I had about $2,000 in cast so I decided to get me a hotel room for the day to charge up the phones.

About 30 minutes later I found a hotel and got me a room. I plugged in all the phones and started to let them charge. I began to get hungry again so I called looked up in their phonebook and saw a number for a pizza, I called and ordered 4 large supreme pizzas and 2 2-liters. All of it was $50 and I told them I wanted it to be delivery. They told me it would be about 30 minutes, I told them it was fine and that I will be waiting.

When the first phone got done charging I decided to get it set up and used the unlimited call and text card and put in my dad's number, Emily's, Charlie's, Nessie's, Bella's, and Eseme's numbers because those where the ones that I could remember.

_hey Ness, i know ur probably mad but i was just wanting to see how u were doin_

I ended up texting her and I wasn't sure If she would text me back or when I just sat there for a few minutes waiting for the pizza and her.

**im not rele mad jake but its good to hear from u...how is the hunt? r u ok**

_yea im fine dont worry babe and im glad ur not mad at me...things r going slow_

**oh, ok i miss u so much**

_i miss you too Ness hows school going_

**not sure me and storm decided to skip 2day**

_Nessie...u know i hate it wen u skip_

**sorry...did u know she likes Seth, do u think she could b his imprint?**

I was shocked when she texted me that. Wow, Seth has and admirer I thought to myself. 'He has been single with whole time and if she likes him she could be the one but then again there are a lot of girls that like him that he doesn't like, I should talk to him about it and see what he thinks.

_rele now...i might talk to him about her, but i wont b by them for a while_

**y is that?**

_im on my own right now and i got a rele strong lead...g2g for a bit_

**oh okay n b careful ok**

_sure will b safe Nessie_

**i will if u will Jakey**

**'**God I missed her so much.' I thought to myself as I got up to take a shower.

"KNOCK KNOCK" I herd someone knocking at my door and was hoping it was the pizza man. I opened the door and looked down toward my pocked to get my money when I smelt the smell again. I looked up and she was standing right in front of me.

"You know your really easy to find." She told me with a smile on her face and holding my pizza and drinks.

"Did you kill the delivery guy?" I asked with a snarl and was really close to killing her right then and there.

"No you mutt, I payed for it and decided to deliver it to you myself because we need to talk." She told me as she walked right in and put it on the table.

"Give me one good reason why I don't kill you right her and now." I told her while getting angry and about to phase.

"Because we both are hunting the same thing." She told me as she sat down, opened my pizza and took a bite from it.

"How are you eating Pizza? I thought vampire's didn't eat." I asked her now curious and sat down on the bed far away from her.

"You think I'm a full vampire. HA!" She laughed and then looked at me.

"Well your eyes as blood red and you smell like one." I told her with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Yea, but these are contacts that I have to have in just in case a vampire sees me, you see I'm not a vampire, or half vampire I'm more like a quarter vampire. You see my grandmother was human and my grandfather was a vampire, my dad killed her during birth and granddad couldn't take it so he has himself killed. My father took care of himself until he reached a certain age and then he met my human mom. She ended up pregnant with me and held me for about 5 months. Luckily tho I didn't kill her and I came out the regular human way. I don't need to drink blood unless I want to and I have the strength of a vampire and beauty and I age slightly slower than a human does. I researched different things and it turns out I could live about 1,000 years or so while my dad will live to be about 5,000 and it sucks but I'm glad I can live that long." She ended up telling me everything that she knew about herself.

"So, what does that have to do with the fake contacts and killing?" I asked her while walking over to the table intrigued now. I sat in a chair and began to eat pizza.

"It turns out that some vampires don't like half-lings or anything that isn't a full vampire and they try to kill us off. So, I put in these contacts and with my human smell it smells like I just fed off a human and they don't really bother me. And when I get the chance and see a vampire killing or trying to kill a human that is pure and has a future worth living I try and kill them." She said will eating her 4th slice of pizza and I was on my 7th slice.

"Why where you going to kill Emily?" I asked her while throwing away the first pizza box.

"Are you talking about the girl with the scar on her face? I wasn't going to kill her I was trying to ward off another vampire that was going to and I had to act like she was my dinner so she wouldn't be killed." After she told me that I felt a little relieved because that meant that all this was over and I would be able to get back to Nessie.

"Oh, okay now all you have to do is come with me and tell the rest of my pack what you told me and convince them that your not going to hurt anyone and we won't bother you again." I told her while opening a Dr. Pepper and began to drink it. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I can't do that right now." I stopped drinking and looked at her.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because they might try and kill me and I can't die yet and I'm in the middle of tracking this vampire and killing him." She told me as she stood up and was about to leave the room.

"Wait, what if I help you. If I help you track him down and kill him, would you come with me and help sort this all out, because I had a lady back home that misses me and wants me home." I asked her and hoping she would say yes.

"I'm not really sure, how do I know you won't try and kill me?" She asked with a questioning look.

"I can't kill a vampire or in your case a quarter-vampire unless they have killed or harmed a human on purpose." I explained to her.

"Well, okay but If you try and hurt me on purpose I will vanish and not ever let you find me." She told me with a smile and before I knew it she was gone and I couldn't smell her.

"Wait I thought you said you would help me?" I called while running to the door. I herd a laugh and felt something push me back. Witch wide eyes i looked at the door and saw her standing there laughing.

"Did you just?" I asked.

"Yup I realized that I had a gift 3 years ago and I've been working on controlling it ever since and I think I got it down. I can become so invisible that it's like I'm not even here. I can mask my scent now I learned that a couple of months ago. I have no idea why I'm telling you this but I guess I trust you. So are you ready to partner up?" She asked me with a sly grin.

"Why not and that is a bitchin power you have there too. Lets hurry up and get this started so I can hurry and get home." I told her and I threw away all the empty boxes and got all my phone's and chargers.

"Do you have a cell?" I asked her.

"No why?"

"Here take this is has all my numbers in it and if we get separated we can keep in touch." I told her handing her one of my cells and a couple of unlimited call and text cards.

"Thanks...lets go." She said as she ran out the door. Before I left I sent Emily a text letting her know I got a lead on the killer and to let sam know and to give Sam this new number when she talked to him.

* * *

><p>A.N.:: alrighty so you like it? let me know what you thought or if i need to do anything to make it better and if you have some ideas that you want to see in the story let me know and i might be able to put it in...all your comments are helping me become a better writer...i hope lol and if you have any ideas at all let me know ok they mean a lot and i want to keep it interesting and if you thinks its getting boring let me know.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**RENESEMEE'S point of view**

Once we got all of her stuff ready I called my mom to pick me and Storm up. She was confused at first but came and got us anyways. Once she got at the house she put the bags in the car.

"So why is there so many bags in the car?" My mom asked me once we were all in the car including Pepper.

"Well, her Aunt ended up dying and I couldn't let her stay in that house by herself so I asked her to come live with us." Once the words left my mouth my mom slammed on the breaks and looked right at me.

"RENESEMEE CARLIE CULLEN you know better than to do that." She yelled at me and I swore I saw Storm flinch away from us and hold onto Pepper.

"Look mom you would have done the same thing if your friend was in need and starving at their house wouldn't you." I asked her getting mad.

"Your right I would but this isn't just about you this could effect the whole family you know that right...I'm sorry Stormie but I'm not sure that this is a good idea I think we should all talk about this first." She ended up saying to us both before driving again back to the house.

"Oh, okay if it's that much trouble I can find somewhere else to stay." She ended up saying with her head down.

"Look sweetheart it's not that I don't like you it's just that we are having some issues right now and I'm now sure how this will all work out...but i know where you could stay. My father's friend Billy has an extra room since his son left would you like to stay there for a while?" She ended up asking her. At first she looked at me and I just smiled and nodded.

"Yea that would be great, thank you." She said politely.

"Also Billy can't walk and he might need some help around the house so you could help him clean the house and cook." My mom told her with a small smile. Storm looked back at her and smiled and thanked her. Mom drove us all the way to Billy's place and helped grab all of her stuff.

"Hey Billy we are here." I yelled out to him while getting Pepper out of the car. The door opened and Billy came rolling out with a smile on his face.

"So, you must be Stormie." Billy asked her with his hand out to shake it. She nervously walked up to him and shook his hand. Once their hands touched Storm shivered and jerked her hand back holding it.

"What was that?" She asked with a shocked expression. I stayed quiet and looked at Billy's shocked face.

"I'm not sure but hey let me move past you Billy and set her stuff in Rachel's room is that okay?" Bella said trying to release some of the tension. I relaxed and walked over to Storm who was still holding onto her hand and walked her inside with Billy following us.

About thirty minutes later she knew where the basic stuff was and Pepper was already laying down on the couch sleeping.

"I hope you don't mind, that's my dog Pepper." She told Billy and he just laughed and said it was fine and that she could stay too.

"Alright well I have to go home and get some stuff done. I'll see you at school tomorrow right? Oh and Billy when is Seth coming home?" I asked him while I stole a glance at Storm.

"He actually got home late last night and said that he would be staying home for a few days to finish out the rest of the school week and would have to leave again." Billy said trying to keep it brief since there was a human in the room.

"Okay thanks love you both got to go." I told them both as I walked out the door. My mom was already in the car and had it turned around waiting for me.

"I'm still mad at you young lady and you are grounded. Give me your phone." She told me with her hand sticking out waiting for it.

"But then I won't be able to talk to Jake and find out if he is okay or not." I told her but she wasn't listening and was waiting. I huffed and gave it to her and sank down into my seat.

"You can have it back next week." She told me once we were driving on our road. I just looked out the window mad at her and tried to ignore her. When we mad it home I ran to my room and slammed onto my bed. After a while of sitting there I took out my spare cell that neither of them knew about that I kept inside my bed for emergency use only. I decided to text Seth since I haven't in a while.

(**seth is the underlined one in bold**) and (_Nessie is the italicized one)_

_hey seth wut ya doin_

**nuthin just layin at home**

_anything new 4rm jake?_

**nope last i herd he had a lead on the killer n i was sent home**

_is he ok tho n i guess thats good right_

**yup he is fine and yup the faster she is killed the better**

_u said it i cant wait to see him i miss him a whole lot_

**trust me we all know haha**

_huh? lol...oh hey have u imprinted yet?_

**nope and i gave up on that and actually got me a girlfriend**

_wut? oh...well who is she do i know her?_

**yup i did and its Hellen Gadden from my math class not sure if u know her**

_oh ok when did u both start to go out?_

**actually lst night wen I got home she called me and asked me to b her BF**

_that is cool im proud of you ;)_

**thanks oh and g2g get ready for bed night**

I decided not to reply, deleted our conversation and quickly hid it back in it's spot and decided to get a shower and go onto bed.

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

I woke up to my alarm going off and quickly shut it off. I hurried up and go t ready because that meant I only had 5 minute to get ready. Once I was done I herd my emergency cell buzz, and quickly went to go look at it. It was from Jake.

**hey nessie i tried texting u on ur other phone but i didnt get anything so i decided to try this one**

_yea i got grounded for a while_

**wut u do this time?**

_told my friend storm she could stay with me_

**y would ya do that?**

_cause her aunt was murdered in her house n i couldnt let her stay there_

**oh well in that case u did good...but u know u shouldnt have asked her that**

_i know but i didnt know wut else to do...mom ended up letting her stay with Billy_

**huh? y**

_idk but Billy seemed to not mind i guess since ur not here he is lonely_

**yea he gets that way a lot...wut about the pack? any news**

_yea seth is home and so is some of the rest of the pack...sam got ur message and wants to help you catch and kill it faster_

**ok thanxs and no tell him i have in under control**

_how can u ur just one wolf_

**im not alone...a friend is helping me**

_who is he? do i know him?_

**no u dnt and her name is Rheadin**

_her?_

**yea its a girl lol and dont worry ill b home soon**

_okay g2g bye_

With that i shut off my cell and put it in my pocket to upset to look at it and rushed downstairs late already. I grabbed me some toast with jelly on it.

"Thanks Gran!" I yelled and ran to my dad's car.

"Sorry I'm late dad I was deciding on what to wear." I told him as I got into the car and hugged him.

"It's okay." He told me and kissed my head. The car ride was so fast I got at school in 3 minutes.

"Thanks dad Love you." I told him while smiling.

"Hey Nessie!" I her Storm yell at me. I turned around and saw her jumping up with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what?" She asked me once I made it to her.

"What?" I asked as we walked into the school and to class.

"I'm going to go up to Seth today and talk to him. I took your advise and I'm going to talk to him." She told me with a huge smile, until I began to frown, "What?"

"I texted him this morning and...well...he said he has a girlfriend now...I'm sorry I didn't know that and apparently he started dating her last night. She called him and he said he would." I told her sad for her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, well thats fine I have to go to class." She told me and turned around and saw Seth walking down the hall and just ran right past him with her head down.

'Poor Storm...I'm sorry girly.' I thought to myself and walked slowly toward my class.

"Hey Nessie!" Seth called to me, but I ignored him and walked into my classroom.

* * *

><p>WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN STORM AND SETH? dum dum dum lol<p>

A.N.:: alright so was this cool? and thanks for all comments ^_^ i love writing this story and im glad that you all do too ^_^ remember anything u want to read let me know lol...and if u have a great idea i will acknowledge you on my story.


	8. Chapter 8

**JACOB'S point of view**

It's been 2 years since I've seen Nessie or my family. It took me 2 long years to track and kill the vampire, but not by myself I had help from my new friend Rheadin. She is quarter vampire and was originally hunting the vampire, until we crossed paths and ended up hunting together.

"Wow, tomorrow I'll officially be able to get back home and see Nessie and my family, I can't wait." I told Rheadin.

"I know, I know...I have her you say that all day...And you guess what. I will finally be able to get my daughter back tomorrow also. Ever since you dogs started chasing me I had to give her to her father and trust me I wouldn't have done that unless I absolutely had to." she told me with her arms crossed and sitting across from me with the fire between us.

"I know that must of been hard for you since this is the longest you have ever been apart from her. And I hope that you won't have to be apart from her again." I told her smiling and handing her the food I cooked.

"Thank you and i hope all goes well with this Renesemee girl." She told me before she began eating. It has been so long since I last saw her I wonder what she is doing...Has she thought about me...Does she love anyone? So many thoughts but I won't know till I get to see her again.

**A FEW HOURS LATER (morning)**

"Hey, Jake get up it's time to go our separate ways my friend." She told me while kicking me awake. For some reason I been sleeping like a rock and the only way to wake me up is for her to basically beat me. Sounds stupid right, well luckily I heal fast.

"I'm up...thank you for all the help my friend and I hope that we will see each other again sometime." I told her once I got up. I gave her a quick hug and we grabbed our stuff and walked in our own directions. I made it to Forks in about 3 hours and decided to go home first to let everyone know the vampire is dead.

"HEY, JAKES HOME!" I herd Seth yell once I was in seeing distance of Sam and Emily's place. Before I knew it I was tackled by the whole pack.

"Hey, guys I missed you all too." I said while smiling and laughing. They all have the hugs and high fives and asked me how it all went.

**(Jacob made them all stop looking when he told them he found the vampire and could take her out..which was a year ago and it took him another year to actually find her again and kill her)**

"Sam, how's Emily?" I asked once I was able to walk over to him. With a big smile on his face he took me into the house and I was not one but two girls playing with dolls in the living room floor.

"Jake, I'd like you to meet my twin baby girls Florah, the short black haired one, and Fanah, the long black haired one." Sam told me whole pointing to each girl.

"Hey there girls, what yawl doing?" I asked them while I sat down on the couch. The long haired one looked at me with hate and the other smiled at me.

"We are pwayin wiff our dolls." the Florah told me with a huge grin.

"That sounds fun." I said feeling nervous and stood up.

"Yea don't worry Fanah is very protective of her sister and doesn't talk to anyone unless she really knows you, so don't take it personally Jake." Sam said with his arm around my shoulder.

"So, how was the hunting? You did kill her right." He asked me with a stern face with no joking around in his voice.

"Yup it's all taken care of with help from Rheadin that is." I told him and his face smoothed out a lot.

"Thats good and I'm glad she didn't kill you out there another month and we were going to go look for you. So lets celebrate tonight with you finally coming home and the bitch being dead." Sam said happily and decided to go inside to get things ready for the party. I decided to run home and visit with dad and Rachel for a bit and freshen up before the party.

"Dad, sis I'm home!" I called as I walked through the door, "AH, MAN COME ONE I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THAT!" I screamed out when I turned toward the couch and saw Paul's naked butt and then my sister's legs.

"Dude, did you have to come home now?" Paul said as he was trying to find a cover to give to rachel and find his pants.

"Yea, well I didn't want to come home after 2 years and find you fucking my sister." I told him with my back turned and red from embarrassment.

"Well, welcome home little brother." I herd Rachel told me and then messed up my hair and walk toward the refrigerator, while only wearing a shirt that was barely buttoned.

"Isn't she cute when she is wearing my shirt." Paul said with a smirk on his face and leaning onto me.

"Shut up, and were is dad?" I told him while shoving him off me and sitting on the chair.

"He went fishing with Charlie and Edward." My sister told me as she turned around and jumped up to sit on the counter. Luckily the shirt was long enough so that it covered enough.

"When is he coming home?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Not sure, probably in about 3 more hours." Paul told me as he walked over to Rachel and let her hug him from behind and kiss his neck.

"Okay, thanks well I'm going to go see Bell and Nessie...bye," I told them as I walked out the door so they could finish what they were doing. I decided to transform into my wolf form to get there faster and be able to see how they are all doing after 2 years.

"Hey, Jacob." I herd Bella's chiming voice as I slowed to a walk toward the house.

"It's so good to see you back again...hurry and turn back and give me a hug." She told me with a smile and opening her arms. I turned around and went for the trees and it took me about 10 seconds to change back and dress myself in my pants.

"Hey, Bells." I said with her favorite 'Jacob smile' and have her a huge wolf hug.

"I've missed you too Jake." She said as she kissed my cheek, and I let her go.

"So anything new happen while I was away?" I asked her as we began to walk in the house.

"Not really...Nessie has been dong nothing but school and work for a year and a half and just recently started to spend a lot more time with Nahuel." Bella told me with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, well that's good right?" I asked her with a fake smile. 'I don't want her to get too close with another guy because I want her to be mine.'

"Yea, I guess...so are you hungry." She asked me with a big smile. I know she loves to cook so I can't just say no.

"Sure Bells I'm starving, what you got?" I asked her as we walked into the kitchen and I sat down at their bar.

"We have just about everything...how about some of those pizza rolls that you like so much." She asked me and I immediately began to drool.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said with a smile and began fixing it. It's not one of those pizza rolls that are tiny. She makes them Like a pizza at first but then are they are half way done she pulls them out adds extra cheese and the topping you want and rolls it up. The kind I like She adds extra hamburger and pepperoni. I love how she makes them because they are as big as my head and as thick as a hamburger with everything on it.

"Okay, all done. One big pizza roll just how you like it." She told me as she gave it to me and took out a cup of blood from the fridge and started to heat it up.

"So how was the hunting?" She asked me while leaning against the counter.

"Good me and Rheadin killed her and she won't be bothering anyone else again." I told her while shoving the food into my mouth and enjoying every bite.

"That is good, so your staying this time?" She asked me while she took out the blood and began to drink it.

"Yup, and please tell me that's animal blood and not human." I asked her with shocked eyes. She just rolled her eyes at me and pulled it away from her lips.

"If you must know its Animal, Car stopped and drugged a few carnivores and drained some of their blood and let them go so that in case we get stuck again and can't leave we will have some animal blood stocked up." I just laughed a bit and began eating again.

"That's a good plan." I told her between bites. Once I finished I put my plate in the sink and washed my hands.

"MOM! I'm home." I herd Nessie say as she closed the front door.

"Hey mom..." Nessie stopped talking as she walked into the room and saw me.

"Jake?" She asked and looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Yup it's me Nessie." I said with a smirk on my face and went to give her a hug but she moved away from me.

"Mom, Sundown and I are going to our room and going to order pizza. I'll see ya in the morning." She told Bella as Sundown walked into the room and they both ran toward the stairs and up to her room.

"What was that all about?" I asked Bella, "Not even a 'hello' , 'hey how you doing' or even a 'i missed you' what is going on with her?"

"Quite frankly I'm not sure I guess it is a teenager thing or something." Bella told me with a small smile but I think she is keeping something from me. As I was about to turn and leave I smelt something...It smelt like a wolf.

"Hey bella, I thought you told me that she was at school." I asked her while turning around to face her again, but she was facing the counter.

"Yea, she was why?" She asked me while playing dumb.

"Hmmm, I just smelt a wolf and thought maybe she was with someone in the pack, but I don't recognize the scent." I told her but then shrugged my shoulders and told her I might be back tomorrow.

* * *

><p>A.N.:: I know it's been 4EVER since the last update but I was on brake and I was super busy with my new job that I 4GOT all about the story and hopefully that wont happen again and I'm already working on the next chapter YAY!<p>

Give me a comment letting me know how this one was

l

l

V

l

l

V


	9. Chapter 9

**RENESEMEE'S point of view**

It's been 2 years since I've seen Jake and I'm just now able to talk and hangout with my friends and Nahuel. Last year I told Sundown that I was part vampire, at first she thought I was stupid until she saw my mom putting blood bags in the other fridge she wasn't aloud into. She then asked me to tell her more about myself, so I told her everything and now we are closer and talk about everything. I think she might be over Seth but then again I'm not sure she doesn't ever want to talk about him and sometimes I hear her crying at night and it sucks because I can't do anything about it.

"Screw this I'm going to call him when I get home." I said out loud while driving home with Sundown.

"Who?" She asked me while sitting with her legs under her and head on the window.

"Seth," I told her with a sideways glance and saw her cringe away at the name. "I know you don't like to hear his name but enough is enough I'm going to call him and bring his ass over here and beat him to death. Then let him know why I did it." I finished telling her with an evil smirk on my face.

"No, please don't. He has been with his girlfriend this whole time and I don't want him to actually notice me and then feel weird around me, and have his girlfriend beat me up." She told me with a sad expression and her hands over her face. I knew she was about to cry and every time it kills me.

"Fine I won't tell him." I told her as I parked the car in the garage. As Sundown got out of the car she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay girl?" I asked her will slight worry. Sometimes she can't control her balance, but only when she is around Seth or If I talk about it.

"I don't...know...AHHHHH!" She tried to tell me something but she ended up screaming out it pain. I ran over to her yelling for mom. Within a second she was beside me and picking Sundown up.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom with a confused and upset voice.

"I'm not sure hunny lets bring her to Carlisle and find out." She told me while walking into the house and to the medical room.

"Car. We need help Sundown is in bad pain...hurry find out what's wrong with her." I partially yelled at him in a hurried pace.

"Bella set her down here and I will run some tests to find out." He told us and then made us both leave so he could find out. As I was waiting I decided to go grab our stuff and put it in our room.

"Renesemee!" I herd Carlisle yell for me once I was back down stairs. I rushed to the room and opened the door.

"What is it?" I asked him. He just looked at me and told me to put her back in the car and take her straight to Billy's house, and that he will give me all the details later.

I didn't ask why I just grabbed her and quickly took her to the car and put her in there as carefully as I could. On the way to Billy's house she screamed and howled out in pain.

"We are almost there I'm sorry that your hurting really bad but hopefully when we get to Billy's it will stop." I told her and pushed harder on the gas.

"Billy! I need help out here!" I yelled once we got there and picked her up, but ended up making her scream out in pain. Billy came rolling out with a stern face and told me to put her in Jacob's room.

"Okay what is going on Billy?" I asked him once she was laying on her back.

"No time to talk go get a rag of cold water with the red bucket of ice and bring it here." Billy told me and he pulled out a book and began to chant something and pulled something out, but I couldn't see anything else cause I had to get the ice and a rag.

When I made it back I saw him tattooing something into her right shoulder that looked like Jake's tattoo, except it was blood red and the design was a little different. It looked like a wolf but instead of the tribal around it had what looked like a mixture of wind and ice.

"What are you doing Billy?" I asked him in astonishment.

"Well she is turning into a wolf just like Jacob...well not exactly anyways." Billy started to tell me but I cut him off.

"What you mean not exactly...and how is that possible?" I asked him but he didn't tell me. Instead he finished the tattoo and wiped away all the blood and bandaged it up so that it would heal right and but the rag I brought on her head and covered her up.

"Okay we can talk now...and she is turning into a wolf but she is a different breed of wolf. She is from the Sahzi tribe in the South Pole. I know this because her guardian mailed me a letter not long before she died to make sure that I would help her understand if anything happened to her." Billy told me once we were in the living room and I was sitting on the couch.

"Wait so...why is her tattoo different...is it because of the different tribes?" I asked confused.

"Yes, and I was informed on that as well so I was able to tattoo it while she was in mid-transformation and it would actually stick to her skin. She can also imprint if she comes around her true mate. But all we can do is wait...for her transformation it should only take 2 hours, while Jake's on the other hand took 2 days, and we won't know what she will like or if she is alpha or not till she phases or how she phases. So if you can don't get her mad in case that works." He informed me and then wanted to know what I was going to do.

"I'm going to go call mom and let her know I'm staying here for a while." I told him and went outside. It took me 30 minutes to call and explain to my mom about what was going on and that I was staying here for a while until she turns or gets better. Once I got back into the house me and Billy took turns changing the rag on her head. After it was about five minutes till two hours he herd something.

"Nessie?" I herd her call for me and I ran to her.

"Sundown...are you okay?" I asked her once I got in the room and saw her sitting up but for some reason she looked different. She was taller, her bust was fully matured, and she had curves, and she looked about 18 maybe 19.

"Yea, but my boobs hurt like hell." She said and looked down with her mouth open and fell out of bed. I laughed and helped her up.

"Well, it turns out that you are a wolf also, but your from a different clan." I told her but she looked at me like I was crazy and took her to the living room toward Billy and had him explain it to her.

After she found out she looked at us like we were crazy and cussed out Billy for giving her a tattoo that she doesn't even want and ran out the door. I tried to go after her but Billy told me to give her some space and that she would come to terms on it herself.

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDOWN'S point of view<strong> **(here is how she comes to terms with her new self)**

'How could this be happening to me I'm supposed to be a normal girl and not have to deal with all this stuff like everyone else and this sucks.' I began to run to the woods hoping that Nessie wouldn't follow me and ended up by the cliffs that I herd so much about.

"Sundown?" I herd someone call my name and turned around to see Seth and his girlfriend sitting by the cliff.

"Yea," I asked while turning back and not looking into his eyes.

"Are you okay? You sm...seem different." He asked me and was in mid stand up when I turned around and we made eye contact for the first time and my breath caught it my throat and the world stopped. I felt love, acceptance, joy, life, and the only reason why I was breathing was because of him. I'm not sure if he feels the same, but I doubt he does cause he has HER. I quickly turned around and ran away feeling upset and frustration because I knew that I couldn't be with him even if I loved him so much. For some reason as I was running I started to shake and the more upset/sad I got the harder the shivers got and the next thing I know I'm on all fours and I could smell just about everything.

'Did I just.' I thought o myself and ran to the nearest water source. Once I made it to a small creek I looked at myself and saw Arctic sea blue eyes and snow white fur. 'Is that me? It can't be' I thought to myself and started to make random faces and what ever I did this wolf did too.

"Sundown...are you around here?" I herd Seth begin to yell while looking for me. 'Why is he trying to look for me? Why would he care where I am? Maybe I could scare him into leaving me alone to my misery.' I thought and turned around into a fighting stance. Once I saw him getting into seeing range I growled real loud at him and showed my teeth.

"Sundown?" He said my name questionably. "How are you a wolf?" Instead of answering him I just growled and walked toward him.

"I know you won't hurt me...please turn back into a human so we can talk." He asked me with a slight smile and sat down in front of me. I looked at him, quit growling and turned my head to the side to show that I didn't understand how.

"Was this your first time becoming a wolf?" He asked me and I shook my head up and down. After a few minutes of him explaining I was able to transform back to my regular self. Unfortunately I was naked and quickly turned around and wrapped my arms around myself so that he wouldn't see me. I herd him laugh and felt something on my shoulders. I looked and saw that he gave me his shirt and a pair of boxers. I quickly put them on.

"I always bring extra stuff incase I need then, you can use them." He told me with a smile. I quickly told him thank you and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Why are you trying to get away from me?" He asked me with a sad expression.

"Because you have a GIRLFRIEND and I can't let you know how I feel." I told him while trying to release my arm. Seth pulled me toward his chest, wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and crushed his lips onto mine. At first I was shocked but melted in his arms and began to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to run my fingers through his hair as we kissed. I felt his tongue run across my lips asking for entrance. I gladly accepted and we began to fight for dominance. He won and began to massage his tongue against mine and roaming every inch of my mouth while his hands went down to my hips and pull me closer.

I began to feel something hard touch my stomach and I moaned out loud. But I don't want to go too far and not really understand what is going on, so reluctantly I pulled back for a breath and to be able to talk to him.

"Why are you kissing me?" I asked him breathlessly and trying to get out of his touch.

"Because I have waited years to find you...and unfortunately it took me till you changed for me to realize. I'm not sure why I didn't imprint on you before but I'm sorry that I ignored you because you are my imprint and I love you with every fiber of my being and I'm just so happy that I finally found you. You do feel the same right?" He told me and with a sad face he pulled away from me but I didn't want to be any further than what I needed. Unfortunately we needed to talk about the situation.

"What about your girlfriend that you have been with for two years?" I asked him looking sad.

"After we saw each other and I felt the power of the imprint I told her that her and I couldn't be together because I loved you and it turns out that she took me to the cliffs because she was going to dump me because she found someone else so I guess it was mutual." He told me as he walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too...I have for the past two years, but I didn't think that you would ever love me back." I told him with a smile and let our foreheads touch. He smiled and kissed my lips again and pushed me onto the ground.

"Hey Seth, will you make love to me?" I asked him when I wrapped my legs around his waist.

**LEMON (don't like then skip over this)**

He didn't reply but instead he looked down at me, kissed and bit my neck. I moaned loudly and put both feet on the ground and had my legs bent. He moved his right hand down my side until he got my my hip and moved it between us and started to rub his thumb over my wet panties.

"Your already this wet, and I haven't even started yet." Seth whispered into my ear. When he looked at me I kissed him hard with a long moan and my hands tangled in his hair. He pulled me up enough to pull my panties off and toss them where ever and began to ground his hardness against me. We both moaned and broke away for air.

"I'm sorry, but you are making me so hard right now I'm not sure if I can hold back much longer." He pantingly told me with love and lust in his eyes. I smiled and pushed him back till he saw sitting on his butt, and got on my hands and knees and crawled closer to him. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hardened length and began to stroke it slowly, which earned a deep moan from him.

"How do you know what to do? Have you done this before?" He asked me with his eyes closed and moaning.

"I have dreamed about this every night for a long time and this is my first time acting it out on you, or anyone. I decided to wait for you so that you would be my first. But if you didn't want me then I was going to wait for the right guy to come." I told him while not looking at him and leaned down and put it in my mouth. Once the head was in I began to suck and move my tongue over it. He leaned forward and moved me so that I was on top of him and he was laying down. I was going to ask him what he was doing until I felt his tongue lick my wetness and suck on it. I moaned loudly and put more of his hardness into my mouth. Once I had half of it in I began to choke and was about to pull it out when I felt his finger go into me and move around. I sucked really hard and scraped my teeth over his hardness and herd him moan loudly.

"Oh god baby don't stop. Suck me harder." He moaned out and put another finger inside and pumped them in and out. I moaned while my mouth was around him and I felt it twitch and him growl, the next thing I know I felt something bitter shoot to the back of my throat and as I pulled up some of it got on my face and his fingers went deeper inside me.

"AH, that feels so good don't stop." I moaned out and began to rub his still hard dick.

"Don't worry baby I won't we are just starting," he told me, but then he pulled his fingers out and moved me around so that he was behind me. (doggy style...funny lol)

I looked behind me and saw him put his left hand on my hip and position his hardness at my entrance. In one swift motion he was fully inside me and I winced out a painful moan and my arms gave out and I fell forward with tears threatening to leak out. He laid his upper body against mine and began to massage my chest.

"Are you okay baby...I'm sorry I had to do it fast or else it would have hurt more." He pleaded to me and hoping I was alright. After a while the pain began to lessen and I was feeling pleasure and looked behind me and gave him a kiss.

"It's okay, you can start moving know." I told him and brought my self up so that I was on all fours. I felt him pull back and slam forward. I moaned out in pleasure. He began to fuck me hard and slow while massaging my breasts. I moaned out and then cried out in shock when he picked me up so that I was kneeling still but my arms where behind me and around his neck and he was pounding inside me, biting and sucking my neck. I moaned out his name and told him to fuck me faster. He bit down on my neck harder, pinched my nipples and began to fuck me faster. I couldn't take much more and told him I was about to cum.

"Cum for me baby" He told me as he moved his right hand down and began to pinch my clit with every hard thrust. I moaned his name loudly and came all over him. My body shook and I relaxed into his chest and moaned as he took a few more thrust inside me and then came inside me. After a minute he pulled out and he turned me toward him and we had a hard make out session, which turned me on more and I pushed him onto his pack and straddled him. He moaned a bit when I began to ground my leaking pussy over his dick.

"Can we go one more time?" I asked him with a little smirk. He looked at me shocked but then smiled and put his hands on my hips.

"Sure but this time your doing the work. I want you to ride me." He told me as he thrust deep inside me and forced me to sit down. I moaned put my hands on his stomach and began to move my hips forward and back slowly and looking at him.

"Is this okay, baby or do you want me to move faster?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I want you to ride me faster and harder." He moaned out and sat up a bit and began to suck on my nipple. I moaned and went faster. I began to lift myself up and down harder. He moaned and began to rub my clit fast.

"Damn, you feel so good inside me." I moaned out. He stopped sucking and pushed me roughly onto the ground and looked at into my eyes and he roughly began to pound into me. I could barely keep up, the only thing I could do was wrap my legs around his waist tightly and my arms around his neck and moan uncontrollably. He grunted loudly and began to suck my neck. One hand was rubbing my breast while the other began to play with my clit as he pumped inside me harder with eery thrust. Once last thrust and me both came really hard. I screamed his name and went limp. the only thing I could do was wrap my arms around his neck. He decided to thrust inside me while he was coming.

"That was...amazing." I told him once he stopped and got out of me.

"Yea it was...it was only amazing because of you though." He told me while he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I smiled uncontrollably and told him I loved him.

**END OF LEMON**

* * *

><p><strong>RENESEMEE'S point of view<strong>

Sundown has been gone for three hours and I'm starting to get worried. I told Billy to give me a call if she came back to his house and got in my car and drove home. Once I got home I told mom what had happened and that Sundown had ran off and I haven't herd from her in almost 3 hours.

"She is probably wanting to be alone right now okay. Just let her have her space and she will come home." She told me with a smile and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"Okay, well I'm going up stairs to change for bed and to get my school stuff ready and then I'm going to bed, love you." I told her with a smile and kissed her cheek. I herd my dad in the living room with uncle Emmet so i skipped in there quietly and pounced on my dad's lap. He apparently herd me because his arms were already open and waiting.

"Hi daddy," I said in my little girl voice.

"Hi to you too sweetheart," He looked at me and smiled before kissing my forehead. I snuggled into his chest and began to fall asleep. He hummed me a lullaby that I recognized as mom's.

"Nessie...Nessie wake u." I herd someone whisper my name but didn't know who's it was.

"Nessie wake your ass up." I knew who it was now. So i shot up real fast to find out where she had been. I looked around and realized I was in my bed. Dad must had brought me up when I fell asleep.

"Finally your awake haha, Oh my god we have got to talk." Sundown told me as she climbed into my bed and sat indian style across from me and under my covers.

"Me first...where have you been?" I asked her and noticed she was still in the dress she wore to school.

"Thats where I'm getting at. I was with Seth this whole time." Once the words left her mouth she with a half scream half giggle and fell back with her hand over he face.

"Wait what?" I asked her wanting details. She sat up again and showed me all the bite marks and hickey on her neck.

"You did not." I told her with a big smile.

"Yup we made love...and it all happened when I was running away. I changed into a wolf after catching him with his girlfriend and turned. but he followed me and I ended up changing back. The next thing I know we are confessing to one another and it turns out he imprinted on me and I on him. The only reason why we didn't before was because we didn't make eye contact." She told me while half jumping on the bed. I was shocked and very happy for her. We talked about her relationship that she is going to have with him and more, until it was time to get ready for school.

"So is he picking you up or are you riding with me?" I asked her with a sly smile. She blushed but told me she was riding with me.

Once we made it to school we went to our lockers and was getting our stuff ready for class. I saw seth creeping towards Sundown and smiled a bit. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Good morning baby." He told her while resting his head on her neck. She began to smile and moved her right hand to his and they locked fingers. It was so cute but also got me sad, because I wanted that too.

"Hurry up love birds or we'll be last for class," I told them as I turned around and walked to class. I saw them behind me holding hands and Seth holding her books. She was leaning against him and just plain happy.

**time skip to after school**

"Bye baby love you," I herd Sundown tell Seth by the car. Seth pushed her against my car, wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to make out. After about a few minutes they pulled apart and she smiled at him lovingly.

"Love you too" He told her and then kissed her one more time and then he went to his car.

"Alright lets go home." She said with a big smile. I got into the car and we drove home.

"MOM! I'm home." I yelled once I walk into the house.

"Hey mom..." I was about to ask her if we could have pizza for dinner, but what I saw shocked me.

"Jake?" I asked with shocked eyes and hoping this was really him and not me dreaming.

"Yup it's me Nessie." He told me with a smirk on his face and went to give me a hug but I moved away from him.

"Mom, Sundown and I are going to our room and going to order pizza. I'll see ya in the morning." I told my mom as Sundown walked into the room and I made a dash toward the stairs and up to our room.

"Was that Jake?" She asked me once we were in the room.

"Yea, I think it was...is he home?" I asked out loud, not sure if I was wanting a response.

"I guess so," was the only thing that she said.

* * *

><p>A.N.:: So what you think? was it too vulgar or wut? let me know what you thought...love you all ^_^<p>

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

InHerOwnWorld

B and B are Back

AWolfPackOfOne

sailor alpha tomboy

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS ^_^ HOPE TO GET MOR**


	10. Chapter 10

**JACOB'S point of view**

After I left the Cullen's house it was still light out so i decided to go out to the woods for a bit before going to the Clearwater's place. As I was running by some trees I saw Nahuel. I skidded to a stop and walked over to him.

"Hello Jacob, welcome home." He told me while smirking and turned toward me.

"Why are you all the way out here?" I asked him with my arms folded over my chest.

"That's for me to know...when did you get back?" He asked me with the same small smile. I glared at him and didn't say anything.

"Just so you know, while you were gone Nessie and I got real close." He told me while using her nickname. I got so mad that I saw red and changed into my wolf form and growled loudly at him.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve. Nessie likes me to hug her close and sometimes I even get to kiss her." Once the words left his mouth I growled loudly and charged at him full force. He laughed and dodged me by stepping to the right.

"Tomorrow I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend and she is going to say yes. Alice saw it and guess what she will forget all about you and you will have nothing." He laughed out at me and began to walk away. I charged him one more time but he was fast. He turned around and pushed me with so much force I couldn't breath and I went through two trees.

"Don't get in my way or I will kill you mutt. Renesemee is going to be mine and we will have children that..." I couldn't hear anymore that he was saying because I blacked out from the pain.

Not knowing how long I was out I shot up in my human form in the same spot that I fell down at and looked around. It was now dark out and I changed back into my wolf form to hear Seth looking for me.

(**bold is Jake** and _italic is Seth_)

_JAKE?..where you at buddy?_

**I'm right here what time is it?**

_It's around 7 and everyone is looking for you_

**Why?**

_because no one has seen u since this morning and we where getting worried. I went to see Sundown and she told me that you where there but left_

**oh well I ended up in a fight with Nahuel over something really dumb**

We both ended up walking toward his house and I began telling him about what had happened between us, and he gave a growl.

_he does know that she is YOUR imprint right?_

**it wouldn't matter he believes that she is his**

_well treat Nessie the way you did Bella but worse you know, be more annoying and try to get her to notice you and not him you know...try and let her know that you like her and maybe she will like you too_

**things are different know Seth, I have been gone for two years I don't have that right anymore, plus if you wants him and he will make her happy then I won't stop her form being happy**

_but what about your happiness...what will you do?_

**be her best friend and help her when I can...its not about my happiness it's about hers and it always will be**

_Jake..._

**NO now that is enough I'm tired of all the petty shit not I never want to talk about this again**

I told him in my alpha voice and made him bow at me and whimper.

**I'm sorry about using my alpha voice Seth but I really can't keep talking about this okay**

_okay oh and i didn't get the chance to tell you...i imprinted_

**really? on who**

_Sundown...and well we already mated_

**you sly dog you when did you imprint? and does she know what you are before you mated her**

_we actually imprinted on each other yesterday and mated on the same day...it turns out she is also a wolf, but she is from the Sahzi tribe in the south_

**damn seth you work fast haha...but that is cool that she is also a wolf and is she going to join the pack or is she going to be a lone wolf?**

_shut up and i really love her...I cant believe that I went those two years of not noticing her and I'm not sure we haven't talked that far yet_

**oh okay but we need to know also and what her territory will be so we don't clash if she wants to be by herself, oh can i stay at your place tonight Paul is staying over at mine**

_sure i don't mind_

Once we made it to his place we changed back and jumped through his opened window. He gave me some clothes that I kept over there and we quickly changed and went to get some dinner.

"Jacob welcome home." Sue told me with a hug. I saw chief Swan sitting at the table smiling at me.

"Hey Jake, how you been?" He asked me with a firm hand shake.

"I've been good...is that a wedding ring I see there Charlie?" I asked him questioningly. He looked at Sue and then had the biggest smile on his face. He stood up and held onto her and told her that they have been married for six months now.

"Oh wow I'm so proud of you guys." I said and hugged them both.

"Thanks Jake...Bella took some videos and so did emmett if you want to watch it." She told me with a big smile. I smiled at her and we all ate dinner.

'Maybe that's what bella was hiding from me...Sundown changing and her dad remarrying.' I thought to myself with a smile.

"Okay, when I get the chance I will watch it." I told her and then walked into Seth's room and took out my bed from under his bed and as soon and I laid down I pasted out.

**morning**

I woke up around noon and quietly put my stuff up so that I wouldn't wake Seth up, but once I looked at his bed I saw that he wasn't there and walked out of his room. Once I made it to the kitchen I saw him and Sundown in the kitchen making out.

"Hey guys if you want to do that take it to your room." I told him with a smirk on my face. Sundown pulled back blushing and Seth grabbed her hand and took her to his room.

"Alrighty then...I'm going to go see Nessie." I told them before I left. Before I left I grabbed some toast with jelly on it. A few minutes later and I was at the Cullen's house.

"Hey Edward, where's Nessie?" I asked him when I walked out of the clearing. He looked at me and then pointed toward the house with a smirk.

"Thanks," Was all I told him as I brushed past him and into the house. When I walked inside I smelt Nessie everywhere but I knew she was in the living room. But when I walked in there I was her leaning against Nahuel and laughing.

"Haha, and then what did you do?" I herd her angelic laugh and saw her half smiling.

"I wrestled with it, but then it pinned me down...I made it think I was helpless and then I lunged for it's neck and drank it dry." He told her while gesturing what he had did to what ever he was talking about to the air.

"That sounds fun but I still haven't been able to make my first kill yet...mom and dad say that I should wait a little longer before I should try to take out my first carnivore." I herd her tell him.

"I think your more than capable of doing that Nessie." I told her as I walked closer to the couch and made my presence known.

"Jake?" She looked at me with questioning eyes and looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Hey Nessie, would you want to hang out today?" I asked her with her favorite smile as I leaned on the back of the couch.

"Yea sure...besides we need to talk about something anyways." She told me with neutral eyes. I began to worry a bit but just turned to Nahuel and smiled at him.

"I'll be back," She told him and then we both walked outside.

"So what you want to talk about?" I asked her with my small smile. At first she didn't reply till we made it behind the tree line and then she turned to me and started to punch my chest and cry.

"Why didn't you ever text me to make sure that you where alright? I was so worried about you." She continued to beat my chest. I decided to go ahead and let her hit me till she was done.

"I couldn't risk her finding out about you and her hurting you." I told her once she stopped hitting me and was hugging me while crying.

"I can't have my Nessie getting hurt...and I really missed you so much." I told her while holding her tighter. She looked up at me and smiled.

"There's the Nessie I know and love." I said with my own big smile. We stood like that for a good while before she wanted to go get something to eat. I was about to faze when I herd my cell go off.

"Rheadin?" I asked when I answered it. At first there was nothing.

"Hey Jake...can we meet up?" She asked me in a hush-hush tone.

"Yea where at?" I asked her looking at Nessie and giving her my apologetic look.

"The last place we saw each other." Was all she told me and hung up. I looked at Nessie and told her I had stuff to do and that I was sorry. I took her back home and gave her a big hug before I ran off to meet up with Rheadin.

"Hey what's the madder?" I asked her once I made it to the spot she was at.

"Nothing really I just got back and I thought I should ask you for a quick favor before I have to leave again...and if you say no then I might still do it but be invisible and you won't even know I'm there." She told me with a slight smirk and her red contacts staring at me.

"Hmh, fine what is it" I asked her while crossing my arms and looking frustrated.

"I was wondering if you could ask your girlfriend if I could stay with her for a few days." She asked me with a slight smile. I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Okay firstly she is not my girlfriend and lastly that is not my call. You will need to ask her yourself." When I told her that she disappeared in front of me with a smile. I looked all around me and couldn't find her.

'God I hope she doesn't do anything.' I thought to myself.

"Nessie I'm back!" I yelled out once I walked back to her house. When I peeked into the kitchen I saw her in front of the counter. It looked like she was cutting something and mumbling to herself. It seemed like she didn't hear me so I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and was about to whisper in her ear when she turned around suddenly with her knife ready. She relaxed when she saw it was me and pulled out her headphones.

"Jake what the hell?" She screamed at me while she put the knife down. I laughed at her and just pulled her to me in a tight hug and smelled her hair.

"Sorry Nessie, I thought you heard me come in." I told her with a smile. She put her arms around my neck and leaning up a bit.

"It's fine Jake." She leaned up and kissed my cheek and let go of me to continue cutting.

"Oh, I almost forgot your friend Rheadin stopped by and she is going to be staying her for a while is that cool?" She asked me with a slight smile on her face. She knew who Rheadin was.

"Um yea sure i don't really care...Its your families house not mine." I told her as I walked toward the living room.

I was sitting on the couch for five minutes when Nessie told me to put a movie on cause she wanted a movie day. I put in The Eagle with Channing Tatum. I just sat back down on the couch and Nessie came in holding a bowl of fruit in her hands.

"I'm going to put this here so go a head and turn the movie on while I go get the popcorn okay." She told me with a small smile. I nodded and turned the movie on. When she came back for the second time with the popcorn I scooted over a bit. She tripped on something and she dropped the popcorn and landed right on top of me and making me fall down on the couch. She was spread out on top of me with her legs on either side of mine. She sat up a bit so that her hair made a curtain around us and we looked into each others eyes. I could feel her skirt riding up and my hands where on her upper thighs somehow and she was sitting right on top of my dick.

'This is bad I'm going to get hard.' I thought to myself and tried to stay calm.

"Um, sorry I guess I tripped over my own feet." She said with a slight laugh. I looked at her with a smile and was about to tell her it was alright until she sat straight up on top of me and slightly rubbed against me and made her skirt go up enough for me to see her underwear. I gulped loudly and slightly squeezed her thighs a bit. I guess she realized what position we were in cause she blushed a bit and had her hands on my stomach. I wanted so bad to thrust up and make her feel how hard I was but decided to sit there until she got off.

She looked down at her hands and looked like she was thinking a bit and slowly began to get off, which made me get harder cause her pussy was rubbing against my dick the whole time she was getting off.

"Um, sorry about that." Was all she said when she got up and looked down at my crotch with wide eyes. I looked down too and notice my hard on was very visible.

"Sorry, um I'll be right back." I told her and quickly went to the bathroom and shut the door. Once I made it in there I pulled my pants down and sat on the toilet and began to rub my dick. I closed my eyes and thought about Nessie rubbing my dick with her fingers and her mouth closing around it. Sucking it hard and gagging from my huge size. I was in there masturbating for about five minutes and when I walked out I saw that Nessie was already on the couch sleeping. I smiled down at her and picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. Before I walked into her room I herd moaning and grunting and knew it had to be Seth and Sundown so I took her to my spare room that the Cullen's let me have. Once I laid her down under the covers I walked down stairs to go clean up the mess. It was still too early so after I cleaned the mess I finished the movie.

"Hey, I herd that you and Renesemee had some fun." Rheadin whispered in my ear after I took the movie out. I quickly turned around and saw that she was wearing a tight shirt with booty shorts.

"How the hell you know that?" I asked her. She gave me a menacing smile and winked at me.

"YOU?" I yelled but she quickly covered my mouth.

"Yup and you both almost went at it too but you had to fuck it up." She told me with a scowl on her face.

"Unlike you I don't like to take advantage of the situation." I told her after I threw her hand away from my mouth.

"What if I told you that It wasn't my idea It was hers." She told me with her arms crossed and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Your lying." I said to her with shocked eyes.

"Nope," Was all she said before walking up stairs and left me alone to gather my thoughts.

'Did she really mean that or was she bluffing?' I thought to myself as I also walked up stairs but walked to my room. Bella and Edward would come home soon but I didn't care I crawled into bed and wrapped my arms around Nessie's waist and pulled her toward me until her back was tightly against my chest.

"Goodnight Nessie I love you." I whispered and then went to sleep.

* * *

><p>A.N::SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG =(...but im done now and i wanted this to be a long chapter haha...let me know what you thought ^_^<p>

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**InHerOwnWorld**

**B and B are Back**

**AWolfPackOfOne**

**sailor alpha tomboy**

**addcleric**

YAY my list is slowly growing haha dont 4get to comment so i know if i making the stories interesting ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Renesemee's point of view**

**(Nessie looks 17 now i couldn't remember if i told you an age or not...from now on she is 17 because she hit a massive growth spurt over the two years.)**

'I can't believe that just happened,' I thought after Jake walked to the bathroom. Once I herd the door shut I plopped down on the couch and huffed.

'What am I going to do when he comes out? To be honest I wanted to keep going but I knew that Jake wouldn't want to because any day now he could find his imprint and would end up leaving me...I don't think I could handle it when he finds her, and we aren't as close as we are now. I decided to take a quick nap until he got done in the bathroom, but right when I was about to go into my deep sleep I felt someone pick me up. It had to be jake because his huge arms held me close to his chest when he walked up the stairs. I knew he was going to take me to my room but I hoped he wouldn't cause before he came back Sundown and Seth went running and laughing up the stairs to our room. Once he made it to my door he stopped and turned around when he herd moaning from the other side of the door.

'I wonder where he is taking me.' I thought to myself and snuggled into his chest to get more of his body heat. I felt him hold me closer and then lay me down on a bed and cover me up. Once I herd him walk down stairs I sat up and looked around.

I was in his room, laying on his bed. 'OH MY GOSH...hehe.' I thought with a giggle and began to roll around in his bed and just enjoying it. I could smell his cologne** (the thing thats like perfume for girls...wasn't sure if that was how u spell it so i wrote this to make sure haha read on)** all over the bed. I relaxed and wrapped myself in his covers and began to drift off until I felt those arms wrap around me and pull me into that hard sculpted chest.

"Goodnight Nessie, I love you." Once I herd him say this I turned my head toward him and saw that he was already passed out and snoring. I smiled, turned my whole body around till we where chest to chest, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I tightened my hold on his neck and laid my head against his chest and fell right asleep.

**MORNING**

I woke up from the sun directly hitting my face. I opened my eyes and saw a half naked Jake laying on his back with his arms around my waist. I was really happy that he was holding onto me. I snuggled closer into his chest and relaxed more. I stayed like this until I herd my cell vibrate. I sat up and leaned across Jakes chest, but stopped moving before I touched my cell. I looked at his hands and realized that when I moved his hands went from my waist to my ass and upper thigh. I liked it and wanted him to touch me when we was awake, I shivered from the thought in pleasure and quickly grabbed my cell.

_Nessie__this__is__dad__, __i__want__you__to__know__that__your__mom__and__I__have__to__be__gone__for__a__few__days__...__we__both__love__you__and__try__not__to__get__into__too__much__trouble__. __I__will__know__from__Jake__'__s__thoughts__, __love__you_

**love you too dad and I know not to do anything bad because u could**

I quickly sent back to him while my upper body was laying across Jake's bare chest. I left my cell drop to the floor and wrapped my arms around him and snuggled closer to his chest. As I was about to fall back asleep I felt his hand massage my back and the other rub my side. I looked up at him with a smile.

"Morning, Jake" I said and I crossed my arms on his chest and laid my head on them. He looked down at me with my favorite smile that he gives me.

"Morning to you too" Was all he said while continuing to rub my back and side. I wanted him to kiss me so bad at that moment but I knew he wouldn't because we were friends and I was just glad that he was touching me. I sat up a bit so that I could lay on my side. I snuggled close to him so that I was laying on his arm and my head laid on his shoulder. I wrapped my legs around his and began to move my hand across his chest.

"You got more muscles while you were gone." I told him with a smile and ran my hand all over his built chest. He smiled at me and began to rub my ass. I stopped touching him for a few seconds in shock but them started rubbing his chest again. I smiled to myself.

"Hey, Nessie what do you want to do today?" Once he asked me that I was about to say "SEX" but I thought about it and told him I wanted to lay around today.

"Sounds good to me. You want to watch the movie that we were supposed to watch?" He asked me with a small smile. I nodded my head and sat up. Once I stood up I felt his muscled arms go around my waist and pull me onto the bed. He still had his arms around my waist while he leaned over me with his knee between my legs. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I'll go get the movie you stay." He chuckled at me before letting go and going down stairs. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and giggled hysterically while rolling on the bed. I stopped when I herd a cough by the door and quickly sat up.

"I see that you are having a good morning so far." Rheadin said with a small chuckle. She was leaning against the door frame with her hands in her front pockets.

"YES," I told her with a big grin. She walked over to the bed and sat beside me.

"You like Jake right, well i came up with a small plan to find out if he likes you also." She whispered to me with a grin.

"I know I like him but it won't matter if we get together because once he imprints he will leave me." I told her with the smile off my face.

"Oh, well would you rather never be with him and watch him with another and live with the regret that you never took a chance, or would you rather be with him and live each day to the fullest with him until that day comes?" She asked me. I thought it over and asked her what her plan was.

"Alright Nessie I grabbed the movie and some others." Jake said when he walked into the room. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked when he saw Rheadin and me on the bed.

"No, we just got done talking, see you tomorrow Ness." She said with a small smile on her face. She stood up and slowly walked past Jake and put her hand on his shoulder and let it slowly fall down his arm. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Anyways, that was weird. So you want to watch The Eagle first or a different one." He asked me when he sat by my DVD player.

"I don't really care I need to go make a phone call." I told him as I stood up, picked up my cell and walked into the hallway.

"Hey, Nahuel do you want to hang out tomorrow? I been wanting to watch This means War" I told him with a smile on my face.

**"Um, okay sure what time you want to go?"** He asked me sounding confused

"Tomorrow around 2 if we can," I asked him while smiling and swaying a bit by my door.

**"Alright I'll come pick you up tomorrow around 2 then."** Was all he said before I hung up on him and walked back into my room. Jake had already put the movie in and was sitting on my bed.

"Guess what Jakey, I have a date tomorrow with Nahuel." I said happily as I jumped on the bed and sat down beside him.

"That's cool, what yall going to do?" He asked me while leaning against my head board.

"We are going to go see This Means War" I told him excitedly while I leaned back against my bed post and snuggled up against him. I felt him move his arms around me and move me closer to him. I loved it when he held me and I don't want to go on a date with Nahuel but I'm hoping that maybe it will make Jake and he will tell me how he feels about me.

"I been wanting to see that movie do you mind it I come too and bring Rheadin, it could be a double date." Once the words left his mouth about wanting to date Rheadin my face fell and I felt like crying. I should have known, he likes her and possibly imprinted on her. Wait if he did then she would also know it too right? Why would she be helping me be with Jake if she was his imprint.

"Sure that be fun." I told him with a half smile. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"If you don't want us to go we don't have to okay." He told me while holding me closer to him. I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"No, it's fine Jake, I don't mind." Once I told him I turned a bit toward the TV and pressed play.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I wake up about mid-afternoon and snuggle up against something soft. I open my eyes to realize that it isn't Jake it's my pillow.

"Yo, get up its time to go." I herd Sundown tell me. I turned around and saw her dressed and ready to go somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and drug me out of bed.

"To go shopping of course, and we are taking Rheadin with us." She told me with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Wow, and Seth isn't coming with us? That is a shocker haha." I told her playfully and got out of bed.

"Yea, I know its weird right, but I had to get away from him, it feels like I'm smothering him cause I always want to be with him, but I can't help it I love him so much that I want to always be by him no matter what is going on." She told me as she sat down on Jake's bed with her head in her hands. I moved over to her and hugged her.

"Aw come on enough with the mushy stuff, lets go already haha." I herd Rheadin say with a small laugh.

"She's right lets go shopping." I told Sundown as I jumped up and went to our room and just put on a flower dress and quickly brushed my hair.

"Alright I'm done lets go." I said while running down the stairs. We all pilled into my car and I drove out to the mall.

"Alright lets go into victoria secret so you can get a new pair of bra and panties." Sundown said with a giggle.

"Don't you mean so YOU can get a new pair haha." I told her while pushing her with my shoulder. She blushed and pushed me back with a smile.

"No, of course not haha." She whispered to me with a blush. I smiled brightly and we all linked arms as we walked through the mall. We laughed at random things and when we made it to the store we grab a few bra that we liked and went to try them on. I grabbed a soft purple push up with a lacy yellow trim and purple lace straps. It was so comfortable and had panties that looked just like it in color.

"Okay, I got mine what about you both?" I asked when I walked out with my bra set in hands and fully dressed.

"Yup I'm done." I herd Sundown say energetically as she had 3 pairs all different colors and styles.

"Oh wow haha, okay now lets go to Macy's." I said as we checked out. By the end of the day we had about 15 bags. Most of it was new outfits, and accessories.

"Alright now back to the house to get ready for movies." I said excitedly.

"Yea, so I can go see Seth hehe." Sundown giggled.

"You are so addicted to him you know." I told her with a smile.

"Yea what ever tell me how the date goes tomorrow at school." Sundown said with a smirk.

"So your staying at Seth's house tonight?" I asked her.

"Yup sure am hehe." Was all she said once we made it home.

"You know, ever since she imprinted on him and him on her she has been very different...I'm not sure if it's a good thing." I told to Rheadin after Sundown ran off in a hurry.

"It's new love, it will soon mellow out and they won't be as addicted to one another, trust me...besides I have read in a book that I happened to stumble upon while on a journey...wolves will imprint, but it is not always on one person...if a wolf happens to imprint on two people...one of their imprints will die...it will be up to only the one who imprinted on two though...so if for some reason Seth imprints on another he must then choose who he wants to spend his life with and the other will have to die." Rheadin said while standing straight and arms folded around herself.

"In most cases though if you choose the wrong imprint then the one you chose to live will also die and you must walk the world alone forever."

"You speak as if this has happened to you." I told her while sitting down on my bed and patted the spot beside me for her to sit down.

"No, not me...but my younger sister...she fell in love with a wolf, he imprinted on her and they were so happy." She told me as she sat down and her eyes were so far off.

"I was on my way home from hunting and thats when I saw him talking and holding onto another, I confronted them there...he told me that he imprinted on this woman also...I didn't understand so I ran off in search for answers, but couldn't find any. When I came home I saw all three of them in the house arguing. He told her that he loves my da...sister but that he loved this other woman more and he had to chose one or the other. After he told my sister this he left the house hand in hand while smiling. He had no idea that she would die of heart break."

"Later I ended up finding the book explaining it all. I was so overcome with rage after she died that I went right for him, so I could kill him...but when I found him I saw him crying over the other woman. He told me that she just died and didn't understand why. I explained it to him and rushed for his throat. Right before I killed him he looked at me and pleaded for me to kill him. Instead I let him go and told him that I would not kill him. His punishment for killing my sister would not be death, but far worse...it was to be to walk the world forever alone until he himself died of a broken heart."

By the time she was done speaking her eyes changed from her normal golden to a bright blood red and her face looked like rage. I stared at her a few seconds more and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry about the loss of your...sister...and if you want me to I can talk to Sundown about it." I told her after I gave her a hug.

"No, lets not worry her, besides it rarely ever happens anyways so I doubt it will. Now lets get ready for our date." She told me. Once she stood up she began to giggle and ran into my room. I ran after her and we both got ready for our date to the movies.

* * *

><p>A.N.:: i know it took so long but i hope you all like it...next chapter is going to be WAY different...its going to be 3rd person point of view but i will let you all hear their thoughts throughout the whole date...hope you all will like it when i post it...if you have a request of what you want to read happen let me know and i might be able to put it in...LOVE YOU ALL<p>

AmyClaireCullen

Mrs. Cullen

addcleric

B and B are Back

sailor alpha tomboy

AWolfPackOfOne

InHerOwnWorld


	12. Chapter 12

**Jacob's point of view**

I woke up the morning of our date to Nessie snuggled up against me with her left arm laying limp across my chest, my left arm was under her, I was cupping her ass and somehow during the night I pulled her close to me so half her body was on top and the other was on the bed, and our legs were tangled together.

Any other day I would have loved being this close to her but since I spent the last 2 years helping Rheadin kill those vampires, I left Nessie here with HIM.

"Grrrrr...fucking blood sucker." Huffing out of frustration I reluctantly removed my hand from her rear and slowly flipped her over and got out of her bed.

"Damn it," I whispered when I realized that I was only in my boxers and they did little to hide my morning wood.

'I guess it's a good thing she isn't up or else this would be embarrassing' I thought with a small smile. After I was in the bathroom for a good hour and finished getting ready I walked downstairs and was face to face with Sundown.

"Hi Jake, where you going?" She asked me as she passed me.

"Had to run home and help Seth with something, are you going to help Nessie get ready for our date?...Well I mean our group date that is." I finished with a small frown.

"Yea, I'm going to go with her and Rheadin, we all having girls day." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Well, you all have fun and tell them that Nahuel and I will see them later." I told her before I shut the door. I decided to run in my human form to Seth's house. When I got there Seth was already waiting outside and was pacing back and forth and looked to be thinking too hard about something.

"haha Seth what are you doing? It looks like you are going to blow your brain up from thinking too hard." I laughed as I smacked his back. He hunched over and had a blank stare on his face. I began to get worried now.

"Come on man you know I'm just kidding...So what's the matter man?" I said seriously.

"What does your imprint with Nessie feel like?" I stared at him shocked. I wasn't expecting him to ask me that question. I gave him a puzzled look before answering.

"I thought that you already knew that feeling because of Sundown."

"Well I don't know if what I am feeling is real or not...what if what I am feeling is only because of the imprint? Does she really love me for me and do I love her for her? AHHH I don't know this is all so confusing." He told me while he fell to the ground with his knees pulled in and his hands through his hair.

"Woah, dude slow down. It's okay and what made you come to this weird conclusion?" I asked while sitting beside him and my arm around him and patting his back.

"Well all we do is have sex all the time and I feel like it could be just a sexual imprint instead of what Sam and Emily have." He told me with tears in his eyes.

"Well, talk to her and tell her that you want to get to know her and take her out and don't have sex all the time and I'm sure she will understand." I told him with a small laughed.

"Okay, I really hope that works, and that we both will stick to that." He told me while rubbing his eyes and standing up.

"Alright it looks like your back to normal, now I need your help with something." I said while rubbing the back of my head and laughing under my breath.

"Alright shoot"

"Alright, so I'm taking Rheadin out to the movies tonight...and Nessie is going with Nahuel...How the hell do I get him away from her, so that I can talk to her and get her to realize that I love her and want to be with her?" I asked completely frustrated and stomping around with my hands moving around like I'm a crazy person.

"Well that's easy, you walk up to her and TELL HER YOU LOVE HER." Seth yelled at me and hit my head.

"What the hell dude? I can't just do that. I have been gone for two years you can't just expect her to be like, 'oh Jake I love you too, kissy kissy kissy' do you?" I asked him after trying to do my best girl voice and making kissing noises. I stared at him like he was an idiot before telling him I would just think of something myself.

Before I knew it, it was time to go pick up Rheadin and Nessie. I really don't want to have the filthy blood sucker in my car and being with my woman.

'Ugh why does it have to be this way, why can't we just be together already.' I mentally asked myself while pulling on my hair.

I tried to push my feelings aside so that tonight will go the way that Nessie wants it to. I walked up to her house and walked right in to see Nahuel standing in the living room wearing a red button up shirt, with the top two buttons open and showing off his silver necklace and the sleeves were flipped up. He had on Denim jeans and a regular style belt with his hair cropped short so that is was on his head and looked combed through.

**(A.N. everyone's date outfits are on my profile page ^_^...read on)**

'Fucking pansy.' I thought as i shut the door and walked over.

"Hello, Jacob" Nahuel said while looking at me.

I was wearing a similar style except mine was white and was completely buttoned except for the top one and my wolf choker showing, had on low ride dark denim jeans with a brown belt and my dad's old brown boots.

'No one can resist me when I look this good' I thought with a laugh.

"Nahuel" I said while I glanced over toward him.

"Nahuel, Jake"

We both turned around at the same time and saw both Nessie and Rheadin standing at the top of the stairs. Both of our mouths were hanging open and a swear we must have swallowed 10 flies.

Nessie began to walk down the stairs wearing a blue checkered buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue sapphire earrings, dark denim low ride jeans that cuff up, solid white sneakers and her hair was long a wavy down her back with the top half pulled back with a heart shaped diamond clip.

Rheadin on the other hand wanted to be different and decided to wear an off the shoulder cut top that had black and white stripes, 15-20 bangles on each wrist, an old antique celtic cross, a solid black hat on her head that made her red hair pop more and had it sticking out all around the rim of the hat, solid black capris **(Sp.?)** and low ride black boots.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs both me and Nahuel went to the girls and kissed their hands and told them that they looked beautiful. Rheadin grabbed my left arm and entwined them. Nessie looked almost hurt but then she turned to Nahuel and smiled at him as he grabbed her arm and led her outside.

Once we were all in the car and had our seat belts on we headed toward the movies. Rheadin rode up front with me, while Nessie and the blood sucker rode in the back. I'm not used to having anyone else upfront but Rheadin since over the past two years it's been me and her, but I'm not in love with her, I still love Nessie, but she likes Nahuel so I have to suck it up.

Rheadin noticed that I was upset and tried to calm me down by grabbing my hand and intwining our fingers and held our hands close to her chest. I looked over at her and gave her a smile. She repositioned her body so that she was leaning toward me and her feet were up in the seat and under her.

I noticed Nessie in the rear view mirror getting upset and was glaring toward Rheadin. I felt kind of bad that Rheadin and I were so close and Nessie and I have drifted apart, but I'm hoping that will all change soon.

"When we get to the movies would you like some popcorn?" I herd Nahuel ask Nessie.

"Yea, that would be great thanks," She said back to him. He leaned closer to her and grabbed her hand and started rubbing the top of it while giving her a small smile. When I saw that I wanted to rip his hand from his body and make him eat it.

"Why are you so tense Jake?" Rheadin asked me with a puzzled look.

"Nothing just thinking." I told her while situating myself in my seat to get more comfortable.

Once we pulled into the parking lot Nahuel opened the door for Nessie and held her hand while they walked up to get their tickets, both Rheadin and I got out of the car and followed them with Rheadin holding onto my arm.

"We would like 2 tickets for "This Means War" please." Nessie asked the boy at the ticket booth.

"Two tickets that will be $15.50"

"Here you are" Nessie said sweetly.

"$4.50 is your change and here are your tickets have a nice night."

"Thank you. We'll see you guys inside, and save you both a seat." Nessie said before walking into the building.

"Two tickets for "This Means War" I said while digging out my wallet.

"That will be $15.50"

"Here you are." I said while giving him the correct amount and putting my wallet back in my pocket.

"Here are your tickets sir and you both have a great night."

"Thanks you too." I told him before grabbing Rheadin's hand and led her into the building.

"Would you want anything to munch on?" I asked her while waiting in line to order.

"Sure, I'll take the strawberry sour straws and a large coke." She said while looking off to her left. I looked over and saw her looking at Nahuel and Nessie.

"Do you like him?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"WHAT? Hell no, he totally isn't my type...I like my man with muscles." She said while grabbing my biceps. **(Sp.? the upper part of the arm before you hit the shoulder...making sure you all know what i trying to say lol...read on (: )**

"What ever Rhea...now lets get our stuff and watch the movie." I told her with a small laugh.

Once we all had our refreshments we grabbed our seats at the very top of the theatre and we sat down waiting for the credits. (they sat down like this **Nahuel**,far right, **Nessie**, on his left, **Jake**, on Nessie's left, and **Rheadin**, and the end on Jake's left.)

"I herd that this movie is supposed to be really good." I herd Nessie say while she lifted up the bar between us and was about to lean up against me like she used to but caught her self and sat it back down and picked up the bar between her and Nahuel and cuddled up against him.

"Yea I heard there was a lot of action and comedy." I replied with a small smile. Rheadin looked over at Nahuel and stood up to stretch and as she stretched her bangles made small chiming sounds and cause Nahuel to glance over and saw her shirt ride up enough to see a small tattoo and a belly piercing.

"Oh, sorry about that I was making sure I wouldn't cramp up." She let out a small giggle and before she sat down she pulled the arm rest up and sat down beside me. She moved my arm to wrap around her shoulder and she snuggled close to my chest with her right leg draped over my left.

"Haha...comfortable?" I asked with a small smile.

"Very much so, thank you." She said with a smile.

**(Time skip to the middle of the movie)**

"I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Rheadin whispered into my ear. Once she got up I saw the Nahuel had got up at the same time. They both laughed and talked as they began to walk out of the theatre.

"Where is he going?" I leaned over and asked Nessie.

"He when to go get some more candy for me and him...Where did she go?"

"Bathroom" Once I said that we went quiet again and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Nessie why are you going on a date with him?" I asked facing her with my hands on the arm rest that is between us.

"Because I wanted to see this movie and since we are both single I thought why not. Why are you here with her?" she asked with her arms crossed and pouting her lip.

'God I love it when she pouts'

"Because I don't trust him to be alone with you" I told her while glaring. She glared right back at me and started turning red.

"Well, I don't really care what you think about Nahuel. You where gone for 2 years and Nahuel was here and he is really sweet and wants to get to know me, for me." She said to me while getting into my face.

"Oh so he is a replacement of me?" I asked her with my eye brow raised.

"Listen up Jacob...not everything is about you okay...I'm over my school girl of a crush on you I moved on and it looks like you finally imprinted and I'm very proud that you did. Rheadin is a great girl." She half yelled at me before she stopped because tears began to fill into her eyes and her lip began to quiver.

"Well your right about one thing...I have imprinted already and she is the most gorgeous WOMAN that I have ever seen and she is all I can think about and all I thought about the past two years while I was gone...But I can't be with her because she doesn't love me anymore and likes someone else...so I hope you have a great rest of your date with Nahuel." I hissed out his name and glarred at her before I got up and walked out of the theatre. I was about to open my car door when I felt someone attack me.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I turned around to someone punching me in the jaw.

"You hit like your mother you know that." I said to her as I grabbed my jaw and popped it back into place.

"Want me to hit you again?" She asked.

"Why are you hitting me?" I asked while I dogged her next blow.

"Because you had me believe that you liked me before you left and was going to tell me and now you tell me that the whole time it was just to get over some other girl...YOUR AN ASS." She yelled at me while she kept swinging her arms.

I grabbed both her hands and pushed her against my car. She moaned from the force of it and glared up at me. My knee was between her legs and my right hand help both her hands above her head and was on the roof of the car. My left hand snaked around her waist and I ruffly pulled her to me as I moved closer to her so that there was no room for her to move.

"Jake, what are you doing?" She asked with wide teary eyes.

"What I should have done two years ago, but couldn't because you were still too young." I whispered as I leaned in closer to her mouth. Once I stopped talking I closed my eyes, let go of her hands, wrapped them both around her waist and crushed our mouths together.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I know it has been fuckin forever since I last updated...I forgot my passoword and didnt have internet for the longest time. I moved to a new house and I decided to join the NAVY...dont worry tho i will finish this story before I leave for bootcamp and i want to try and post a new chapter each week if not twice a week... I love you all who have stayed with this story and didn't give up on me :) you all are amazing...<strong>

**let me know what you think and review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nessie's Point of View**

After Jake left the theatre and his words sunk in about him already having an imprint my world fell apart, I felt like I couldn't breath.

'So he lied to me the whole time we were together, and I really thought that all that flirting was real and I wasn't making it up in my head...I'm a complete idiot' I thought as I felt tears trying to surface. I was so mad that I didn't realize that I was outside until I punched him in the face.

"What the hell?" He yelled as I punched him in the jaw with as much force as I could muster.

"You hit like your mother you know that." He told me as he began to shift his jaw back in place so it would heal properly.

"Want me to hit you again?" I asked looking pissed off.

"Why are you hitting me?" He asked me when I tried to punch him again but he moved out of the way.

"Because you had me believe that you liked me before you left and was going to tell me and now you tell me that the whole time it was just to get over some other girl...YOUR AN ASS." I yelled at him while I kept trying to hit him in the face, or anywhere that I could reach.

Before I was able to make contact with his face he grabbed both of my hands and roughly pushed me against his car. I moaned out in pain but quickly glared up at him. He shifted closer to me so his knee was between my legs and his right hand held my hands down on the hood of his car behind me. It wasn't hurting me but it also wasn't comfortable either. His left hand snaked around my waist and he pulled me even closer to him if that was possible.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked him as my eyes began to betray me and tears began to build up.

"What I should have done two years ago, but couldn't because you were still too young." He whispered as he leaned in closer to my mouth. I began to freak out a bit, and started breathing harder.

'Is he about to do what I think he is about to do?' Once I finished my thought he closed his eyes, let go of my hands, wrapped both his arms around my waist and crushed our mouths together.

At first I couldn't breath, think, or move, I was so shocked that he was actually kissing me, ME RENESEMEE CULLEN.

After a few seconds I wrapped my arms about Jake's neck and began kissing him back with as much love as I could. Jake grabbed my ass and picked me up so that my legs clung to his waist and my back was pressed against the car door.

I gasped from the sudden change which gave him the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and of course he won. I ran my fingers though his hair and as our kiss became more heated I held onto his hair tightly, started moaning into the kiss and move my hips against his.

"Nessie, I love you and you are the girl that I have imprinted on...there has never been anyone else and there never will be anyone else for me, but If you don't want to be with me and..." Jake pulled away from my mouth long enough for him to tell me I was his imprint and that he loved me before I grabbed his head and crushed our mouths together again and his hands were all over me. His left hand was holding me up while his right hand went up to start unbuttoning my shirt. I removed our lips long enough to catch my breath and Jake leaned down and began to nip and suck on my neck.

"Jake...I love you too...and I really want you right now." I told him as I began to grind against his manhood that I most defiantly could feel.

"What the hell is going on here?" We both stopped and I dropped from Jakes arms.

"Ummmmm" was all I could get out before all hell broke loose.

**Rheadin's Point of View**

Once I stood up and was going to go to the bathroom Nahuel also got up. We both laughed at the fact that we go up at the same time.

"So why are you really here on a date with Renesemee?" I asked him once we made it out of the theatre room.

"What do you mean?" He asked me as I wrapped my arm around his.

"Well it's obvious that you don't love her or see her in a romantic way." I said with a small smile.

"I don't think it's any of your concern why I am here" he said while clenching his fists. I couldn't take it anymore I threw him into the nearest closet, shut and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" He asked as he stood up and tried to get out but I stopped him.

"You are not right for her and I won't allow you to get in the way of Jake and Nessie's relationship." I told him while crossing my arms over my chest.

Nahuel stared at me for a second longer and without warning he lunged toward me and we fell onto the floor. He had me pinned on the floor with his lower half between my legs and his upper half being held up by his arms. His hands were placed on the floor on either side of my head and he stared down at me.

"The only reason why I agreed to come was to make you jealous. When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful being in all my existence, but it seemed like you didn't know I even existed." He told me as he began to trail his fingers from my throat down to the bottom of my shirt and lightly touching the exposed skin of my stomach.

"I never really got to see you because all you were interested in was Renesemee and I kept trying to get Jake and her together so that he would shut up and quit being a whiney bitch all the time...but once I saw you tonight it took all I had not to jump you right then and there." I said as I reached my hand up and started running my fingers through his hair and started unbuttoning his shirt with my other hand.

**LEMON: don't like then skip over**

He roughly picked me up and leaned me against the closet shelf. A moan left my throat as my back made contact. He pulled his shirt over his head without bothering to finish unbuttoning it and came over to me and pulled me against him and began to bite and lick at my neck.

"Mmm, that feels really good." I said as my nails grazed against his back and to the front of his chest. He smirked against my neck and pulled my shirt over my head and nicking my hat off.

"You better not get my clothes dirty." I said once my hat hit the floor. He growled and spun me around so that I was bending over with my hands clinging to the shelf and my ass facing him.

"Mmmm," I moaned out as he pressed his clothed dick against my damp jeans. He slightly began to dry hump me from behind. It felt so good I started to shake a little as I became more wet then what I already was.

"You know you smell like summer dew mixed with spring flowers when you start getting aroused and wet." After he said that he forced his hand down the front of my jeans and began to wet his finger with my juices and started massaging my clit. I almost screamed from the pleasure he was giving me.

"Oh God, please...don't stop" I moaned out and bucked my hips.

"Thank you for the complement but I think you should just call me Nahuel" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and just fuck me" I said as I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. He removed his hand from me to unbutton his pants.

**END OF LEMON read on from here**

As he was about to pull his pants down the door flew open and the Janitor stood there with his eyes wide open and a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell is going on in here...you both get dress and get the fuck out of here." The man tried to say as calmly as he could without yelling.

"Damn it...want to go to the car and finish when we started?" I asked him while pulling up my pants and putting my shirt back on.

"They will be wondering where we are at. I have to go get the snacks and after the date is over we will defiantly finish what we started." He finished by smacking my ass and giving me a small peck on the lips. Man this guy is hot as hell.

"Fine." I said while pouting with my bottom lip sticking out. He grabbed my hand and led me to the concession stand.

"Oh, my, God...looks like we weren't the only one's to get something out of the date." I said as I looked out in the parking lot and I saw Jake and Nessie outside against Jake's car.

"What?" He asked, but as he looked outside he got mad and stormed outside.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Nahuel asked once he approached them. Nessie got down and away from him pretty quick, and was peering out from behind him.

"Ummmm" was all Nessie could say.

"So are you both finally together?" I asked once I reached all of them.

"I would like to be with Nessie, after all she is my imprint but that is up to her it's her life and I won't force her to be with me just because of that reason...plus I won't leave her side no matter how she wants me in her life...if she wants me to just be her friend I have to accept it and deal with it." Once he got done saying that he turned toward Nessie.

**Nessie's Point of View**

'No pressure' I thought to myself after Jake gave his big speech.

'I mean I do love him but I want to get to know him a lot better first before we jump into this relationship...it's been two years since we last got to hang out and catch up on things...I've grown up a lot since then and I'm not even sure if I'm ready to be that serious right now.' I thought to myself

"Nessie are you okay" Jake asked me with a worried face.

"Yea, I'm fine...Jake you know I love you, and what we just did...WOW...it was awesome but I want to get to know you again...you have been gone for two years I don't know if your still the same Jake. Plus I have grown up a lot since I hit a major growth spurt that no one predicted was going to happen. So I would like for us to get back to the way things were and really know one another again." Once I finished I couldn't look at him I was afraid he would be mad, except he walked up to me, moved my chin up so that I was looking at him and told me that he wanted nothing more than for us to get to know one another again.

"Plus your dad will kill me if we have premarital sex...and I defiantly want our wedding night to be OUR first time not just our first time together but it will also be my first time ever also...so i want it to be special." Once he finished it looked like he was blushing a bit. I thought it was sweet and very cute. I leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Nahuel you are such a great friend and I feel horrible because I did ask you out on this date to make Jake mad and jealous and I didn't mean to hurt you." I told him as I walked over to him with a sad face.

"No, your fine beside I believe I finally found my mate...my one true mate that is." He told me as he looked beside him and grabbed Rheadin's hand and held onto it. They both were smiling and looked very happy.

"So how about a night it where we all watch a movie at my place?" I asked.

"OR...we can play truth or dare?" Rheadin said with a mischievous smile one her face.

"HELL YEA!" Jake yelled as he got into the car.

"Sure, why not" I said as I also got into the car. Nahuel opened the door for Rheadin and closed it before he also got in.

'What did I get myself into' I thought with a smile as Jake drove to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. YAY i was able to update new chapter in same week ^_^ i hope i will be forgiven from not posting for a couple months :(...im hoping to post another chapter soon<strong>

**SPECIAL THANXS TO: DUM DUM DUMMMM**

B and B are Back

InHerOwnWorld

AWolfPackOfOne

sailor alpha tomboy

addcleric

Mrs. Cullen

AmyClaireCullen

Troy123

**WITHOUT MY READERS I WOULD BE NOTHING I LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
